Give A Little More
by Huebird Of Happiness
Summary: Catarina is willing to offer her brother's services to the Host Club in order to utilize Music Room #3 for her flirtatious rock band. Little did they know, Catarina is an expert in the art of "hosting", and she's not falling for their charm. KyoyaxOC. Rated for future sexual content.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! This was originally a fanfic by a user named AllegroConSpirito, but she had a year long hiatus. I liked this fic so much, I messaged her and asked if I could adopt it and she said yes! Don't worry; I won't be giving up on my other Kyoya fic, Never Miss A Beat. I will be working on both of these fics simultaneously. (I have to admit, I was even slightly inspired by this fic for my own, which is why both Catarina and Renai's mothers both have robotics companies!)**

**According to AllegroConSpirito's wishes, I'm uploading the first three chapters completely as is, and I am to omit the fourth as she was very upset with how it came out. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, wow. Fratello, isn't this school molto bello?" I asked my brother.

"Sì; it is quite magnificent."

"Oh, Antonio – it's perfect," I continued as a large smile adorned my face. "It's like I'm living some sort of fairy tale. It's so regal and…pink."

"Although beautiful architecturally, it does appear to be very… fruity."

"No doubt. But we'll knock some rock and roll into this place in no time," I winked.

* * *

My name is Catarina Honoka Rapsodia. I'm in my first year of high school by Japanese schooling, and I have just transferred to Ouran Academy. If you cannot tell from my name, I am half Italian and half Japanese. I was born here in Japan, but I spent most of my childhood up to age thirteen in Italy. After that, I moved to America to further my career in the music industry with my brother.

Antonio Yuuma Rapsodia is my twin brother. Like me, he was raised in Italy. My fratello and I are very close.

Oh, sorry – mi scusi. Even though I speak fluent Japanese, I tend to start speaking in Italiano.

Our father, Bartolomeo Rapsodia, is the owner of expensive clothing, cosmetics, and accessory lines as well as a large chain of Italian restaurants internationally. Our mother, Akemi Oshiro, is the head of a robotics company based in Japan but has spread worldwide. Although we are rich by blood, Antonio and I wanted to earn our money, which is why we got into the music business.

Our almost-all-girl band (with Antonio as our only male group) is quite successful in the States, but I'm not really sure if we're big in Japan. The girls are also joining us at Ouran.

I am the lead vocalist, although I play piano and acoustic guitar when needed. Antonio is the lead guitarist. The twins, Rayne and Snow, play the bass and rhythm guitar, respectively. Candy plays the keyboard and Teresa (or Teri for short) plays the drums. We're known as Metafiction.

* * *

"Buongiorno, Chairman Suoh," I smiled, walking into the head office with my brother.

"Ah, you two must be the Rapsodia twins. I'm sorry, did I pronounce that correctly?" he asked as he turned around to greet us with a smile.

"Sì, Signore," I smiled. "Oh, scusate; I meant to say 'yes sir'."

He laughed heartedly. "It is quite alright. You came to pick up the uniforms for you and your other friends, correct?"

"Sì," Antonio and I chorused.

Chairman Suoh led us to a room where they stored all the uniforms for purchase. The boy's uniform looked lovely, but the girl's…

Antonio snickered as I examined at the tacky, yellow monstrosity they called a dress with a look of sheer anguish.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" Chairman Suoh asked.

"I think my father will be upset with me if I wear something this… schifoso…," I said, sadly, hiding the word disgusting in Italian so not to upset the Chairman. "Oh, sorry –" I said softly when the Chairman looked at me in confusion. "I just forgot the word in English. Antonio, help me."

"She meant to say something along the lines of 'disloyal'. Our father is a designer and he holds pride that we wear his work for uniform, especially Catarina," he said, glaring at me when the Chairman looked away. He hates having to bullshit on the spot since it usually sounds stupid.

"Yes, I completely understand!" Chairman Suoh exclaimed. "Children should always respect the parents' wishes first and foremost!"

"We appreciate your leniency, Signore. Will it be alright if my friends dress in similar uniform to me? They're American so this clothing is very strange to them, and I do not want them to feel uncomfortable," I smiled sweetly, hoping he'll fall for my bullshit excuse. What? Can you blame me? I don't want my friends wearing that disgusting dress!"

"Yes, as long as you keep it looking similar every day. I'll inform the teachers of this," he smiled. "Antonio, will you be doing this also?"

"No thank you, sir. I don't want to stand out, but I appreciate your offer," Antonio replied, bowing.

I bowed as well. "Thank you very much, Signore."

"Anytime, anytime," the Chairman said kindly. "Let me know if you ever need anything."

"Actually…," I began, softly.

"Yes, Catarina?"

"Is there a free music room for us to practice on a daily basis?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But the Host Club may be willing to share Music Room #3. Why don't you ask them?"

"Host-"

"-Club…?" Antonio and I said in unison.

Oh, boy. Things just got a hell of a lot stranger…

* * *

_(Original Author's Note by AllegroConSpirito): Thank you for reading the introduction to my new fanfic! I hope the use of few Italian words won't lead readers astray. The words are very basic, but if it is requested, I can put a glossary at the end of each chapter to translate some of the words or short phrases I use. For anyone wondering, the band's name is a reference to Vic Mignogna's album of the same name._

_This fanfiction will be very involved with song lyrics, considering the use of the main character as a musician. Apart from the first few chapters, once the plot settles in, the lyrics of songs will be significant aspects to the story-line, so please don't consider it just fluffing to give my stories a higher word count. I believe that music expresses so much more emotion than just direct dialogue, and I hope to really let that show. I want the lyrics I choose to tell the story better than if I were to just explain it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated; I hope that everyone will enjoy this story. I will work hard to please the readers._


	2. Making A Deal

_(Original Author's Note by AllegroConSpirito): … since it hasn't been requested, Italian words will not be translated in a glossary. If you want to know, review and let me know. Also, this is the first instances of the story where the perspective changes. They won't be very frequent, and if it isn't stated right off, it's in Catarina's perspective, and if it changes, it will be noted, and the same if it changes back to Catarina. But I don't think I'll switch perspective that much. Maybe two times in one chapter if ever._

**Hey, it's Huebird. I just wanted to mention I got permission to **_**slightly**_** change this chapter, just to make it clear that the only reason Catarina knows so much about the club is because she did her research, as will be revealed in the first paragraph. I thought it was kinda Mary-Sue of her to know everything already, but AllegroConSpirito told me that she just didn't make it clear that they were getting information beforehand in this first scene. I'll shut up now. On with the story!**

* * *

"I see... So this _Host Club_ thing uses the specific qualities of men to please the paying female guests," I said, scrolling through the information I found on the club's website. I decided to do a little research on them beforehand just to make sure I knew what I was getting into. There was various info here regarding the specialties of each individual boy, and what kind of "type" they were.

"How dare they?" Rayne and Snow shouted in unison.

"That's just disgusting!" Snow growled.

"They're no better than cheap whores!" Rayne added.

"I can't believe they'd just use women like that," Candy said softly.

"Yeah, what creeps," Teri stated further.

"Come on, guys," Antonio intervened. "It's not like they have sex with them. They just entertain girls, mostly through compliments. It's not a bawdy house. Snobby, rich girls just give them money to be fawned over."

"It's still disgusting," the twins puffed, crossing their arms.

"What's most important now is that we need to figure out how we'll be able to get that music room...," I muttered, tapping the edge of my pen against my lip.

"Considering how much money they make, I don't think they'll be willing to give up their room," Candy pointed out as she removed the wrapping of a chocolate bar.

"Yeah," Teri nodded, leaning against the wall near Candy.

"If we're going to use that room, we'll have to share it with them," Snow said, shrugging.

"And I don't think they'll be willing to share their fancy, little club room with a rock band," Rayne added, mimicking her sister's shrugging movement.

Antonio sighed. "In that case, there's only one thing to do. We're going to have to make a deal with them."

"But what can we offer?" the twins asked, draping their arms around Antonio's shoulders.

"I know just the thing...," I muttered, giving Antonio a look.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that...?" he asked, nervously.

"You know what they said, Antonio," I smirked, walking up to my brother. "_When in Rome, do as the Romans do_."

"I don't like where this is going..."

* * *

"Come here, Antonio," I instructed, adjusting my brother's tie and fixing his hair.

"I can't believe you're making me to this...," Antonio sighed as I applied soft blush to his cheeks.

"Cheer up, fratello. This will benefit everyone. Do this for the band," I replied with a smile.

We turned to face the large doors in front of us. The sign above it read _Music Room #3_.

"Are you sure about this...?"

"Sì, sì!" I grinned. "Please, fratello; take a leap of faith."

He sighed heavily. "Dio, help me..."

I turned the doorknob and opened the large doors. I was greeted by a bright light and a burst of flower petals and then I heard a chime of a group of young men.

"Welcome," they smiled, bowing.

"Oh, a new face," one of the boys stated. He sat in the middle of the group. "Welcome, Princess, to our little slice of heaven – Ouran's very own Host Club. And if I may ask, beautiful lady, what is your name?"

"Ciao, belli," I smiled and bowed. "My name is Catarina Honoka Rapsodia. I am new to this school, and I heard of your club and wished to see what it was all about."

"Well, Princess, what kind of men are you into?" the center-piece asked.

"Yes, we have members that display many different attributes," one of the hosts with glasses said. "I guarantee you will find someone who will be at your standards."

"Che bello! How very lovely," I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, translating the Italian that slipped out.

I stepped closer to examine the hosts.

"I see," I muttered, looking at two of the boys. "A boy Lolita and a strong silent type. Not very creative, but I must admit that you two must make quite a team."

"Hi," the boy Lolita called out, waving from the strong silent type's shoulders. "I'm Mitzkuni but you can call me Honey!" he beamed. "This is Usa-chan! Would you like some cake? Oh, this is my cousin, Takeshi."

"Call me Mori," he replied shortly and went back to not saying anything.

I nodded and bowed. "Pleased to meet you," I smiled, and then turned to continue my examination.

I came face-to-face with a pair of ginger twins.

"Kaoru-"

"-and Hikaru."

"At your service," they said in unison and bowed, each handing me a rose, rising with grins plastered onto their faces.

"Let me guess; mischievous types?" I asked and they nodded in response. "I must say, that is quite attractive, but the whole homosexual, incestuous taboo crap is a major turn-off."

Hikaru and Kaoru's jaws dropped. It seems as though these hosts are completely oblivious to the reality that not all women are into their gimmicks.

Leaving the twins in shock, I turned to the next boy.

"Yeah, I wouldn't waste your time," he said, smiling. "They're a bunch of weirdos." After hearing the voice, I felt recognition.

"A woman incognito?" I asked, turning to the blonde leader. "Are you serious? How could you subject a girl to your egotistical bullshit?" I continued, rudely.

"Sh-she swore at me!" the blonde screeched.

"Hmph," I sighed. "Some princely type."

His eyes widened, and in shock, he went to sulk in a corner.

"You didn't have to go off on Tamaki-sempai like that," the girl said, laughing slightly. "I'm doing this because it'll be easier to pay back my debt. My name's Haruhi," she smiled, extending your hand. "I'm in your class."

I smiled and took her hand. "So it seems."

"Wait?"

"She is?" The twins asked, taking turns to talk.

"You two are idiots," Haruhi sighed.

I turned and approached the last boy.

He bowed and then took my hand. "My name is Kyoya Ootori," he smiled, and then kissed my hand.

"Ah, a cool type," I smiled, taking off his glasses to look into his dark eyes. "Yes, you're getting closer...," I said, but then sighed. "But I must say I'm very disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Tamaki screeched, recovering from his rejection.

I shook my head. "How very pathetic. You really think every lady would fall for this garbage? How can you be missing such a crucial element?"

Kyoya's cool attitude faded for a quick moment as he scoffed at me. "Please, enlighten us."

"You don't have a musician."

"BZZZ!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted, crossing their arms into x-shapes. "The Boss already has that covered."

"No, no. You need a rock star."

"A rock star...?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah. Someone rough around the edges. Rises up through the ashes. Rebellious. Aggressive, but still capable of tenderness. Someone with a strong passion for music that he can redirect for women. Day dreaming for new song ideas. And really, what woman wouldn't love being serenaded on guitar? You need someone like this. And not just any rock star; one that can work all angles."

"All angles?" Honey asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course! There are many elements to the rock star. You can have the cutesy, pure types; those who write gushy love songs on an acoustic guitar and, or have had a troubled past in love. The punk; rebellious and hardcore, so you can connect it to the naughty type. The Rock 'n' Roll'r; a ladies man – likes to play around, kind of a flirt. And there's so many more. Possibilities are endless!"

The club all pondered in silence for a short moment.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Antonio," I smiled, stepping to the side.

My brother's head was hung. With his left hand, he held the strap to his guitar case that rested on his shoulder and then pushed his long, dark hair back with his right hand as he raised his head. "Hey, call me Tony." He released his hair, leaving it a ruffled mess.

"Isn't he perfect?" I squealed, hugging him. "And I'm willing to let you have him."

"What's the catch?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Never skip a beat, do you, bello?" I asked, smirking. "Well, as you know, I am a musician myself. And unfortunately, all the music rooms are occupied. So, my fratello will contribute to your Host Club so long as this room is shared between both your club and our band."

"We cannot accept such an offer until we are sure he can deliver," Kyoya stated, bluntly.

"Sì, sì; understandable," I smiled, nodding.

"Tomorrow he will have his trial. If he performs satisfactory, he will become a Host, and you, in turn, will share our music room," Tamaki declared with a smile.

"Bravo, bravo!" I exclaimed. "I assure you; my brother does not disappoint. Come, Antonio," I said, turning to my brother. "I will see you all tomorrow then, sì?"

With our business taken care of, Antonio and I departed from the music room.

"You know, I don't appreciate you whoring me out for rehearsal space...," Antonio sighed.

"Zitto, fratello," I smiled. "It will all be worth it in the end."

* * *

_Kyoya's Perspective_

"Hey, Boss," Hikaru started.

"Are you sure about this?" Kaoru finished.

"Of course! One can never have too many aces up their sleeve," Tamaki answered.

"But Boss-"

"-what if their rock music scares off the guests?" they continued, now in unison.

"I doubt that."

"And maybe the guests will be threatened by Catarina," Kaoru pointed out.

"What? How?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, she _is_ smokin' hot," Hikaru smirked.

"Oh, yeah," Kaoru smiled in response.

Tamaki sighed. "Is that really all you two think about?"

"They're right, Tama-chan," Honey smiled, eating a piece of cake. "Rina-chan is really cute."

"Yeah," Mori added.

"I never denied her beauty. I just wish the twins took this issue a little more seriously."

Haruhi sighed. "Well, this is better than you talking about me."

I was jotting down some notes into my book while the three discussed the situation, and I closed my notebook, feeling it was time for me to contribute my two-cents to the subject.

"I agree with the twins," I stated. "The students that attend Ouran are from rich families. If they are interested in music, it would most likely be classic music. This devil's music may prove to be unpopular with the ladies. But –"

Everyone looked at me as I smiled to myself.

"Antonio, on the other hand, _would_ be a perfect addition to our club."

"Well, Semapi," Hikaru began, wrapping his arm around Kaoru's shoulder.

"It's gotta be one or the other," Kaoru continued, mirroring his brother's movements.

"They're right, Kyo-chan," Honey said softly. "You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"Yeah," Mori added.

"I have a plan, though," I smirked, pushing up my glasses.

"What are you thinking, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Once we accept Antonio into the club, we make things difficult for the band. _Very_ difficult. Sooner or later, they'll choose to leave, and we'll keep Antonio."

"That doesn't seem right," Tamaki replied, nervously. "They'd catch on and Antonio might leave if he sees us mistreating his sister."

"Then the only other course of action –" I sighed in response to Tamaki. "– is for one of us to get friendly with her. Perhaps being in a relationship with one of us will be too much to bear considering we'll still tend to our guests. She'll end up leaving in heartbreak."

"In that case...," the twins smirked as they spoke together. "We'll take one for the team."

"Guys, that's cruel," Haruhi said sternly. "You can't play with a girl's heart like that."

The twins stuck their tongues out at her, expressing that they didn't care.

"Haruhi is right," Tamaki nodded. "This plan has to be gentlemanly. The job of a high school host is to make every girl happy."

"I'm afraid there's no other choice," I sighed.

"Very well, then you have to be the one to do the heartbreaking."

"Aw, why him?" the twins whined.

"Yes, why me?"

"It's your plan, I don't trust the twins with that sweet girl's heart, and everyone else finds this plan unethical."

_Sweet girl? You were moping in the corner when she swore at you._

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Perfect. Now I have to take charge of this plan. I know I'm a Host, but I can't do this. I would never take this seriously. I'll need some time to figure this out.

"Fine, but we cannot initiate the plan right away. It will be too obvious."

"Very well," Tamaki nodded in response.

"This doesn't sit right in my stomach...," Haruhi sighed.

* * *

Arriving home, I tossed my bag onto my sofa and then walked up to my loft and tossed myself onto my bed. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_I have no idea what to do with this plan..._

Lacking inspiration, I turned on my laptop and got onto the school's database and typed in her name. Almost instantly, an image of her and all her bio appeared.

Looking at her picture, I had to admit it; she _was_ quite beautiful. Her long, flowing dark brown hair wasn't kept in a way I'm used to seeing the ladies at Ouran keep it. It seemed so much more low maintenance, but at the same time, so pleasing to the eye. Her eyes were darker than her hair; the darkest shade of brown I've ever seen in my entire life. But despite the darkness of colour, her eyes were bright. Her elegant smile gave off a strong feeling of warmth. And this was just an identification photo. In person, she's much more captivating.

A sudden recollection of our first meeting flashed back to me. The way she removed my glasses just to look into my eyes caught me off-guard, and my heart suddenly stopped in that moment. She's talented, that one. It seems she knows how to please men just as our club knows how to please the ladies. She seems to be developing into a jack of all trades in my eyes.

I skimmed through her bio, and found that on this page, it was just information that was mutually exclusive to her. She's excelled in school ever since she was a young child. Teachers noted her to be heads above other students in her class, and sometimes even above upper-class men. From my own research of her, she was quite popular, not only as a friendly person, but also with the boys. With being popular, she's acquired many enemies along the way. Italian is her native tongue, but she also speaks Japanese and English fluently even though she tends to throw in some Italian words due to force of habit. Throughout all this information, I couldn't find anything interesting until I noticed that all family matters fell under a page that was shared by her and her brother. Clicking the link, a picture of the both of them appeared.

"Twins, huh?" I said to myself as that was the first thing that appeared under the bio.

They were born in Japan, but moved to Italy when they were a few months old, so they were raised Italian. Since they're fraternal, they aren't _identical_, so it's understandable that I didn't realize they were twins at first glance. But on the other hand, they were very similar in appearance. They both had the same deep brown eyes, except Antonio's were not as big and bright as Catarina's. Antonio's hair was also darker than Catarina's as was his skin colour, being more olive like most Southern Italians whereas Catarina is much paler. Both of them looked more Italian than Japanese, though.

Their father's line of work was successful, but didn't strike any chords in me. Their mother, on the other hand, caught my attention. She was the owner of one of the most successful robotics companies in the world. That could be _very_ helpful to the Ootori group...

I caught myself smiling. Perhaps this situation wasn't quite as irritating as I previously assumed. This could reap some major potential benefits: an attractive woman on my arm, a new member for the Host Club, and – possibly – access to a powerful robotics company.

Yes. This is very good.


	3. Trial Basis

"Alright, Antonio," I started with a smile. "Just make sure you do everything as we rehearsed."

He sighed as I added mouse to his hair to make it a little poofier. "Do I _have _to use the lovesick, pussy angle? I'd prefer the ladies' man, or even the punk." He sulked back into the couch as I finished fixing up everything. I could tell he hated every second of this. Stuff like this was never his cup of tea, and to add fuel to the fire, he now has to play a role he despises. I do admit to feeling slightly guilty to using my twin brother for personal gain, but this isn't just for me; it's for the band. And you know what they say: the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the whiney bitch. Obviously, I'm paraphrasing, but the point still comes across.

"Fratello, I don't think these girls are ready for the hardcore stuff just yet. Use the cutesy angle to get in. After you're in, do whatever you want."

Antonio groaned and buried his face into his hands that were propped up on his knees. "I hate you. I hate you so much."

I leaned closer and removed his hands from his face. "Don't say that; you love me," I smiled.

Despite my warm smile, Antonio glared at me.

"Dude, calm down," I sighed. "I'm gonna be right here, assisting your act."

"Do you _have_ to play the concerned little sister?" my brother asked, kissing his teeth. "I'm gonna look like a _huge_ pussy."

"Fratello, these girls won't think that. They'll think it's adorable."

"I don't want to be adorable...," he sighed, yet again, and closed his eyes. He leaned back and hooked his hands together behind his head to cushion his head.

I heard the doors open, and the hosts all chorused a soothing call to the entering guests.

"Welcome, ladies."

My brother opened one of his eyes and peeked through. I gave him a look and he nodded.

"Tamaki, who's that boy seated at the back?" one of the guests asked, referring to Antonio.

"Is he a new host?" another continued.

"Well, he might be. He's on a probationary period, just so we can see if he can be a proper host," Tamaki smiled dashingly at the guests. "If any of you would be willing to sit with him, I'm sure he would greatly appreciate it."

"I see he's already gotten one girl to sit with him," a girl pointed out.

Tamaki turned to look in our direction. "Oh, no. That's his sister."

"Aw, his sister?"

"How cute that she's come to see him."

"Let's go sit with him," the first guest said, tugging the arm of her friend.

As they approached, Antonio and I began our show.

"Fratello, I just worry about you, is all...," I said softly, looking away.

"That doesn't give you the right to enrol me in this club," replied with harsh tone.

"But, An-"

"I don't want to hear it, Catarina. It's none of your business," he hissed, interrupting me.

I turned my head away from him further. "Ever since she left, you've been different... I just wanted to see my brother happy again..."

The callousness in my brother's eyes disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern.

"Hey, Cat...," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You know just because I don't smile, doesn't mean I'm not happy. I have the best sister in the world. I'm sorry if I worry you."

I turned around and rushed into his arms, crying. He responded by holding me tightly. "Fratello..."

"Shhh...," he hushed me and kissed my forehead. "Everything's okay, sis. I'm fine."

"Aw...," the girls that volunteered to request Antonio squealed slightly.

"He's so sweet to his little sister."

"How adorable. You can tell he really cares about her."

"He must be very protective."

They twittered on as I smiled and whispered into my brother's ear. "Hook, line, and sinker. Go get 'em."

Do I feel any guilt for staging a touching scene to award my brother brownie points with the girls? Hell no. The hosts do worse on a daily basis.

Antonio went to sit back down at a table with sheet music spread out all over it, and focused on tuning his guitar. His focus was so intense that the girls swooned at his dedication to music. He hummed softly to get the tuning right, and in his concentration, he "failed" to notice the two guests standing above him.

"Um, excuse me...," one of the girls said softly to catch his attention.

"Oh," he gasped, looking up at them. "Hello. Sorry, I didn't notice you there. Are you ladies here to sit with me?" my brother asked, smiling at them.

Both of the girls blushed. "Yes, we are," they said softly.

My brother stood up from his chair to sort out the mess he had caused all over the table and some of the chairs. "I'm very happy you girls wanted to sit with me," he told them as he picked up all the sheet music and put them in his folder. He pulled out chairs and invited the girls to sit down, and as they sat, he tucked in their chairs. After he ensured they were comfortable, he took his place at a chair parallel to them. "My name is Antonio. It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies." He smiled uncertainly at them, causing them to blush again.

"He's kind of bland...," Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"But the girls seem to like him," Kaoru replied.

He _was_ trained by me. These hosts may think they know what women want, but they're very blind from the reality of diversity. My brother is a wild-card. He'll be a hit.

"So, Antonio, this is your first time attending school in Japan?" one of his guests asked.

"Sì," he smiled. "Back home in Italy, I went to school, but when I was thirteen, my sister and I moved to America to make it in the music business. So, I haven't been to school in a while. But I'm glad that my first school in three years is Ouran."

The girls giggled and began to whisper to each other.

"He's so foreign and sexy," the first girl squealed.

"And his accent is so hot," the other swooned.

Case in point. My brother has the allure that the others don't; European flair. Tamaki may have lived in France most of his life, but he doesn't set that personality off. Many don't realize at first. But with my brother, it's unmistakeable. And that is why he is found so attractive.

"You know ladies, I was so worried no one would request me," Antonio told them quietly. "I really am so happy such beautiful ladies found me worthy of sitting with." He took a moment to smile weakly at them, but then looked back down to the table. "The other hosts have it much easier than me. They're popular and charismatic. I'm just so plain..."

Personally, I don't approve of the pity route, but these girls are idiots, so I thought it would be fine. A more Western woman wouldn't even look twice if they thought someone was fishing for these compliments, but these girls are so fuelled by their hormones, they are virtually idiotic in every way.

"We think you're very handsome," a guest smiled.

Antonio held back a blush. "Thank you. That means a lot, especially after she – oh, sorry. I almost went off on you."

"What's wrong, Antonio?" the second guest asked.

And now for the final ingredient in this cake of mushy cuteness.

"It's nothing, really. I've just been very under the weather ever since my girlfriend left me...," he sighed. "My sister asked the host club if I could join since she thought it would cheer me up. I always loved to entertain her."

"She left you?"

"She must be stupid!"

"You're so sweet and handsome!"

These girls are like vultures. They cannot resist an attractive boy with a broken heart. Easy pickings. It's quite pathetic, actually.

"Ladies, please," he smiled, holding up his hands. "I should be the one complimenting you. You both are so lovely. It seems wrong of me to just sit back. I don't deserve your compliments."

He rose and leaned over the table and cupped one of the girls' chins and gazed at her. "You have the loveliest eyes."

The girl blushed furiously, but didn't move from Antonio. "N-no, I don't... You're just saying that..."

"No, I mean it," he smiled, sitting back down. "They're so bright. Like the full moon over the Mediterranean Sea back in Italia."

As the girl tried to recover from the sweet gesture, the other guest frowned.

"Oh, bella, please don't think I forgot about you. Your hair is just as lovely. It flows like the breeze in the rolling hills in the country-side and smells as sweet as the fresh crops."

Both the girls swooned as he flashed them a smile.

For the record, I never gave him those lines. Those are way too lame to come from my mind.

"What a loser," Tamaki sighed. "How could he say something so stupid?"

"This coming from the guy going on and on about _melting the in the heat-wave of his love_," Haruhi muttered.

Around now, I thought it would be a good time to initiate the next part of the plan. Sibling love. Nothing like the twins' love. A genuine, caring love.

"Ciao, fratello," I smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, hi Catarina," he smiled back.

"So you must be Antonio's sister," a guest asked.

"Sì," I turned to them and smiled. "Thank you for sitting with my fratello. I worry a lot about him."

"That's really sweet that you worry about your big brother like that."

"Oh, Antonio and I are twins," I told them. "But he _is_ a few minutes older."

"Twins?"

"That's even cuter."

_How is that cuter?_ I thought to myself.

"Fratello, are you showing these girls a good time?"

"Sì. I was just about to sing them a song," Antonio answered, picking up his acoustic.

His guests' eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really?"

"You are?"

"But of course. I originally wrote this piece for my girlfriend, but she dumped me before I got to sing it to her. I thought you two may be more suitable for it." Antonio's smile was sweet and genuine. You could tell he was coming out of his shell. Well, that's the image we wanted to put off. And now, we play our Ace in this game of cards.

Antonio found his position and strummed a few chords and the music roomed filled with the gentle riffs of the acoustic guitar. He then closed his eyes – a staple of his. He usually plays with his eyes closed, but in this case, it made him look more passionate about his music, which sent chills down the guests' spines.

_"Her eyes – her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining –"_

The first of his guests blushed and swooned, remembering his compliment about her bright, moon-like eyes.

_"Her hair – her hair, falls perfectly without her trying –"_  
This time, the second girl who was praised for her hair took her chance to almost faint from my brother's charm.

_"She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday..."_

By now, a group of girls had crowded around Antonio's table. Her eyes practically took shapes of hearts, and they were teary-eyed.

_"I know – I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so – it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me 'do I look okay?' I say..."_

Antonio opened his eyes to look at me and he smiled and nodded, inviting me to join in for the chorus. Something not planned by me, but I commemorate his intelligence. A duet with greatly enhance his overall appeal.

_"When I see your face...there's not a thing that I would change. 'cuz you're amazing just the way you are."_

With the inclusion of me in the song, the room fell silent.

_"And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'cuz girl you're amazing just the way you are."_

As the chorus ended, I left the rest of the song to my brother.

_"You know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay – you know I'll say..."_

Holding the note on 'say' and singing loudly caught the attention of his audience again and he drifted back into the chorus, motioning to me to join him once more.

_"When I see you're face –"_ I chimed in, but to my surprise, I was singing alone, but I continued. _"There's not a thing that I would change. 'cuz you're amazing just the way you are."_

Antonio smiled and began singing, so I gave him his solo in the chorus as the song finished.

_"And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'cuz girl you're amazing just the way you are..."_

With the final strum on his guitar, the room filled with applause and squeals from the guests.

"That was wonderful!" his first guest exclaimed.

"May we request to sit with you tomorrow?" the second asked hopefully.

A chime of "me too's" flooded the room.

"Ladies, ladies! Please," he shouted, trying to settle them down. "I'd love to, but that all depends." He turned to Tamaki and smiled. "Whadaya say? Am I in?"

Tamaki called all of the hosts together into a huddle to talk it out. After a minute or so of whispers that the twins turned over to make sure no one listening, the circle broke and Tamaki smiled, stretching out his arm.

"Antonio, starting today, you are a host!"

An eruption of squeals broke out as the girls ran to congratulate him. I managed to escape the attack and make my way over to the hosts.

"Well? What did I tell you?" I asked, smiling. "The Rapsodias _never_ fail to please."

"Yes, your brother was quite impressive, but I must say, it was absolutely beautiful when you joined him," Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled, taking a bow. "Now, I expect you boys to uphold your end of the bargain."

"Mademoiselle, we are nothing short of gentlemen," Kyoya bowed, taking my hand to kiss it. "We now share the room, as you wished."

"Wonderful," I clapped. "If you excuse me, ragazzi, I am off to get the instruments from our place. Ciao." I waved, blowing a kiss to the group. I noticed the twins blush, and I laughed to myself as I turned and walked off.

_That Kyoya thinks he's hot shit. It'll be a cold day in Hell when I let such a manipulative ass throw me for a loop. I've heard a great deal about you, Ootori. I know you don't do anything without planning on getting something in return. And you may think you've got everything covered, but you don't. You and your stupid club are done for. Our music will be so loud and so powerful, you and your posh simpletons will run away with your tails between your legs. And then the music room will be all mine... I'll see to it. I never fail to impress, after all._

My thoughts were cruel, but this is a dog-eat-dog world, and I've grown quite an appetite for competition. I don't plan on losing this battle. A grim smirk played my lips as I put my hands into my pocket, playing with the keys to our van.

_Then again, better than to just reject him upfront and call him out for his crap, I could go along with it. Yes. Make him feel like he's in a state of security. What girl would sabotage her lover after all? It's perfect. I'll play two sides of the coin. Seems like the player is going to become the played, huh, Ootori? Have I failed to mention that Catarina Honoka Rapsodia__** never **__loses?_

* * *

_Kyoya's perspective_

"Workin' the charm there, eh, Kyoya-sempai?" Hikaru asked in a mocking tone.

"We thought you wanted to take this slow," Kaoru pointed out, snickering at his sempai.

"Well, if I'm going to get her to fall for me, I have to make baby steps," I explained, sighing.

_The only reason I said I was going to take things slow was to find a way to avoid this stupid plan. But now I have something to benefit from this. Whatever I do in regards to the plan is none of their business._

"Trying to get my sister to fall for you, huh sempai?" Antonio asked, approaching the hosts after escaping the swarm of girls. He rubbed lipstick off his cheek from a girl who had snuck up from behind and kissed him. Antonio seems to already be losing the novelty of hosting.

I looked up at him and then back down to my clipboard, where I was doing some basic calculations from the club's efforts today.

"Well, I guess it's for the best if you are. You may not be _exactly_ her type, but you come pretty damn close," he said, sitting down next to Haruhi on the couch.

"Any advice for our little lover boy?" Tamaki asked.

_I'd prefer if you didn't refer to me like that, idiot..._

Antonio shook his head. "Nah. It'll be fun to watch him struggle. But I _will_ give you a warning; Catarina's _never_ been won over by a guy. She's got high standards, so you better be prepared to meet them."

_Please. It doesn't take much to please a woman. A couple of roses, some jewellery, dinner and a dance. Easy as pie. I'll have her in love with me by the end of the month, at most. Everything I do, I excel at. And I don't plan on this hinging my perfect record thus far._

* * *

_Song lyrics used in this chapter are from "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars._


	4. A Phone Call

**Hey guys; so this is basically the same script as the last chapter AllegroConSpirito wrote, but I changed a bunch of things around. I thought the true introduction of Metafiction was important, as well as the conversation between Kyoya and Catarina. It should be obvious that the members of Metafiction are supposed to be similar to the Hosts. Starting next chapter, it's going to be 100% me! Wish me luck!**

* * *

"Ciao, belli," I giggled, skipping into our small mansion estate.

The girls were gathered in the den in front of the flat-screen playing video games. At my outburst upon entering, they paused the game and turned around.

"Hi, Catty," Candy smiled, running up to me and hugging me. Candy, although the oldest of all of yes, stood only 4'11", so when she wrapped her arms around me, her face was near my stomach. She was a natural red-head, keeping her long hair tied up in two, high pig-tails with ribbons. She had sparkling green eyes to contrast her fiery hair. She was a third year student.

"You seem happy," Teri pointed out, observing my radiant smile. A few months younger than Candy, Teresa (we all called her Teri for short), stood almost six feet tall. She has dark chocolate, pin straight hair that falls to her mid-back, and she had straight bangs that cut across her forehead. Her hair was so dark it almost looked black, but her eyes were bright, arctic blue. Like her best friend, she is also a third year.

Rayne and Snow smirked and then giggled. "You got it, huh?" they asked in unison. Naturally brunettes, the twins dye their hairs jet black. Their hair is long, but choppy, and their tips are dyed. Rayne's tips are blue, whereas Snow's tips are white. Not only are these to tell them apart, but they also reflect their names. They both had deep blue eyes. They're only a few months older than me, but they're in one year above Antonio and I.

I winked and flashed victory, starting to giggle myself.

The energy in the room was startling. Everyone's spirits suddenly went sky-high at the good news. The twins high-fived each other and ran to the kitchen to crack out some glass bottles of Coca-Cola and bags of chips as a means of celebration. In less than five minutes, there was a chippery of delicious fried goodies from Doritos and Lays to Miss Vickie's and Fritos. Also, for the sweet tooth in all of us, we had a whole pile of chocolates, fruit-flavoured sweets, cookies and pastries, and sugar-coated gummy candy. Most were American brands since the girls were unfamiliar and uncomfortable with Japanese sweets, but of course, you can never go wrong with Pocky.

"It feels like Halloween," Candy giggled, reaching for a large chocolate bar that was practically calling out her name.

I took a glass bottle of Coke and used my teeth to pop off the cap. "Girls, we've won a great battle. So let's eat like pigs and enjoy the gifts we've been given."

"We second that," the twins giggled, taking a tray of cookies out of its packaging and placing it in front of them to scarf down.

"Where's Tony?" Teri asked before sticking a lollipop into her mouth.

I took a moment to burp before answering. "He's with the club. They just wanted to initiate him, I guess."

"So lady-like," Snow laughed, throwing a cookie at me.

"Oh, shut up. No one's here but us," I told her, taking the cookie and eating it.

"Still, your belch was super sexy," Rayne joked, licking a lollipop suggestively.

I looked at her with furrowed brows. "Thanks a lot. Now I won't be able to eat. I threw up in my mouth a little."

"Don't kid yourself, Cat," I heard Antonio say before he jumped over the couch and landed next to me on it. "You couldn't stop eating if your life depended at."

"Were you released by the wild man-whores or did you manage to escape without being bitten and catching their disease?" Snow joked, tossing Antonio a box of Pocky.

"Club hours ended, so I was set free," he laughed, opening the box and putting a stick of Pocky in his mouth.

"Hey Ladies-Man, you've got some lipstick on your collar," Rayne said, making kissy sounds to mock him.

He groaned. "Seriously? I just got this shirt. Those girls are animals." He took a bottle of water and dabbed it on a napkin, trying to wash off the hot-pink marks on his shirt.

"Rawr," the twins chorused. "Sounds like fun. Let us in on the action." They winked, making Antonio blush. When he turned, they laughed at his bashfulness.

It wasn't unknown that the twins found Antonio sexy, but they never tried to spark a relationship with him due to some unwritten American girl code I never understood. But they teased him to no end about it, even though they had no interest in pursuing him. I had to admit, it was very amusing seeing my brother getting bothered like that.

"So, what are my favourite fatties up to?" he asked, regaining his composure.

I slapped him upside the head for the insult. "We're celebrating our victory in obtaining Music Room #3."

We heard a tiny burp and turned to see Candy collapsed onto the floor with a content grin on her face, a pile of candy wrappers taller than she lay next to her.

"The girl can party," Antonio laughed as he watched Teri sigh at the sight and began cleaning up after her best friend.

"So, what's the Whores Club like?" Rayne asked.

"They're not whores, Rayne," Antonio sighed.

"You're just saying that because you're an official Whore," Snow replied, wagging her finger in an ashamed manner at my twin.

Antonio rolled his eyes. "They're actually really nice dudes. A few fries short of a Happy Meal, but nice nonetheless."

"Eh, they're 'ight," I shrugged, allowing some of my occasional American slang to escape my mouth in contrast to the usual Italian.

The twins looked at each other and smiled. "Any major eye-candy?" they asked.

I laughed a little. "We'll they're all pretty good looking."

Rayne and Snow winked at each other. "Excellent. It's always good to have some sexy men to look at while we play."

"Is that really all you two think about?" Teri asked, moving closer to us as Candy started to snore softly.

"One of them's got the hots for our little Pussy Cat," Antonio mocked, taking my hand to kiss it and then using his fingers as glasses. "I'm nothing short of a gentleman, and while we're at it, I'm that short at _anything_," Antonio said in a snobby "rich" accent, winking at his innuendo while making a poor attempt of imitating Kyoya.

I laughed and slapped his knee. "Stop."

"Any brunettes?" Snow asked, opening a bag of Doritos.

"One, but she's a girl incognito," I shrugged.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Damn it. I never catch a break." She paused at grinned mischievously at my brother. "Looks like I'm going to have to stick with Tony."

"Any dark-haired?" Rayne enquired, looking up hopefully.

"Yup. He's tall, dark, doesn't say much."

"Oh, yummy," she giggled.

Her sister slapped her upside the head. "You slut."

"So, what do you think of the guy with glasses?" Teri asked me, ignoring the twins name-calling session.

"Well, he _is_ handsome...," I muttered.

"Just handsome?" Snow asked.

"Or _haaaaaaaaandsome_?" Rayne finished, fanning herself with her hand.

I took a pillow off the couch and hit them with it.

"Just handsome," I answered, putting the pillow back. "He's pretty smart. A really hard worker."

"_Bo~ring_," they sighed together.

"Shut up. He's a cutie," I told them, rolling my eyes.

If I'm going to make my plan work, my friends have to think I'm into him. If I let them in on the plan, they might blab under pressure.

"It's good that you think that, because I gave him your phone number," Antonio said, smirking.

"_What?_" I screeched. "Antonio, you _ass_!" I punched his arm multiple times as he laughed at me.

"That's what you get for making me do this. Besides, he asked."

"He asked?" I repeated questioningly, cocking my eyebrow up in confusion.

The twins giggled and whispered to each other. I may be kind of girly, but they're on a whole other level.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. It was resting on the table. I sprinted for it, but Rayne and Snow got a hold of it before me.

_Oh, fuck... This won't be good…_

* * *

_Kyoya's Perspective_

I paced around my room a few minutes, looking down at the scrap of paper in my hands that said Catarina's name and then a series of numbers. I had asked Antonio for his sister's phone number just in case I wanted to take my plan into action. But a part of me feels that I'm only ninety percent for my plan, and ten percent of actually talking to her. Maybe only five. But nonetheless, I wasn't at one-hundred.

After much debate, I took out my cell phone and dialled the numbers. Bringing the phone to my ear, I heard the ring chime twice before someone answered.

"_Hello?_" I heard a chorus of two girls ask.

I frowned in disappointment and looked back down at the paper. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number." _That ass. Planting a fake number on me._

"_Oh, hey sexy,_" one of the girls said, and then giggled.

"_You must be Catty's new boy-toy we've heard so much about,_" another voice said, and she too, giggled.

_A...boy-toy...? _I wondered, quite appalled at their behaviour.

"_Guys, give me my phone!_" I heard another voice shout that sounded like Catarina.

"Oh, are you two friends of Catarina's?" I asked, feeling relieved that I had the right number.

"_You bet, hottie._"

"_So, you were making moves on our little sweetie, huh? We can't accept that from any guy._"

"_Yeah. We want her to be in good hands._"

The two girls giggled as they spoke to me. At this point, I didn't know what to say.

"_So, how 'bout it, stud?_"

"_You gonna treat our little Pussy Cat right?_"

I still was taken aback by the girls' behaviour. "Um, may I please speak to Catarina?"

"_Oh, you wanna speak to Catty, huh?_" the two of them chorused again.

By this point, I was rubbing my temples. It was like talking to the Hitachiin brothers, but these girls seemed to be almost twice as obnoxious.

"_Guys, __**please**__!_" Catarina sighed.

"_Quiet, Catty. We're talking business with your little boy-toy,_" one asked. It sounded like she covered the receiver of the phone.

"_So, cutie, you gonna talk or you want us to hang up?_" they asked, bringing the phone back to their faces.

"Fine, I'll bite," I said, finally giving in. "What do you two want?" My voice was stern. I didn't want to snap at her friends. That's not the best way to get closer to people.

"_Oh, so serious. No wonder she thinks you're cute,_" I heard giggling from the other line as Catarina gasped.

"_Guys! Not cool! Give me the phone!_"

I smirked to myself about the information accidentally given to me. It seems Miss Rapsodia thinks I'm cute, and that is only good news for me.

There was a rustling sound, like the girls holding the phone were trying to keep it away from Catarina. There were words being shouted that I couldn't understand, probably in English. Then I heard a chorus of groans of pain, and then a sigh.

"_I'm so sorry about that,_" Catarina said, sounding quite flustered.

"Hello, Catarina. It's Kyoya Ootori from the Host Club," I told her, smiling to myself.

"_Oh, ciao Kyoya. Come stai? How are you?_" she asked, correcting herself when she spoke in Italian.

"I'm very well. I just wanted to call to ensure your brother didn't give me the wrong number."

"_I'm so sorry about the twins. They like to embarrass me._"

"What was all that about me being your..._boy-toy_ I believe was the term they used?"

"_Antonio told them you were flitting with me and they make things up in their head._"

"I wasn't flirting with you," I said, slightly louder than I should have. It made me sound like I was embarrassed and trying to cover up. Which was partially true, but I didn't want to make it that obvious.

"_Oh, you weren't now...?_" she asked, with a seductive giggle.

_I see. She's trying to flirt with me now. Well, I'll play her game._

"So, you find me attractive, do you?" I asked using the suave voice I usually save for the club, hoping to embarrass her.

"_Well, who wouldn't?_" she retorted, using a similar tone on me. "_You __**are**__ a very sexy man, after all._"

Well that was a miss. All it did was get me flustered in the process. I had to clear my throat. _Oh, she's good._

I heard her giggle. "_Got ya, huh?_"

"Not quite," I told her, regaining my composure.

"_So, what's the real reason you called?_"

"Pardon?"

"_Oh, don't act so innocent. I know there's a reason._"

"Can a man not just want to talk to his new acquaintance?"

"_Is that all? You just wanted to talk to me?_" Catarina asked sweetly. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say _innocently_.

I kept my voice leveled, even though my cheeks were starting to burn. "Well, my family is going to a ball hosted by one of our clients, and I was hoping you'd like to join me."

I don't know what it is, but women seem to love the idea of formal gatherings. I assumed Catarina would be no exception, so inviting her to such an event might earn me some brownie points.

I heard another outburst of what I would assume to be English as Catarina and her friends bickered. They were giggling at her

"_I'd _love_ to join you, Kyoya,_" Catarina replied.

"That's great," I said, smiling, even though she couldn't see me. "It's going to be this Saturday evening."

"_I see. Well, I'll be looking forward to it,_" she replied using what I would assume to be another one of her sensual voices. The combination of the sultry tone of her voice and her natural Italian accent made me falter slightly, and I began to lose my cool.

"Miss Rapsodia, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked when I regained my composure, chuckling to cover how flustered I had become. _It's definitely working..._

"_No. Why would you say that?_" She giggled.

_I may have bitten off more than I can chew… The host may become the hosted..._

"Anyway, thank you for accepting my invite. I'll be by at seven to pick you up."

"_Okay. Grazie Kyoya,_" she said softly. "_Have a good evening._"

"You as well, Catarina."

"_Ciao._"

"Bye."

Flipping my phone closed, I went through the conversation in my head.

_I'm making good process. _I was complacent in how things were going. She already seems to be attracted to me and is attempting to seduce me.

_It won't be much longer until I win this battle of wits, Miss Rapsodia._


	5. Center Stage

**Alright, it's all me now! This is the first chapter that wasn't partially written by original author, AllegroConSpirito! Just a bit of a warning, the rating of this story is going to change to M for sexual scenes, including smut/lemons whatever you wish to call them. Catarina and Kyoya **_**are**_** trying to seduce each other after all. I will obviously give a warning in if sexual content occurs in any given chapter. This chapter is clean, though. So don't worry.**

**Sorry about the delay; I was busy with a bunch of things.**

* * *

**Catarina's Perspective**

* * *

"Grazie, Mori," I smiled as the tall, silent host carried in the last of my band's equipment. "I appreciate your help bringing everything in."

He nodded quietly as he carefully placed the amplifier down onto the make-shift stage I constructed until we could build a better substitute. The raised platform wasn't much of a stage but it didn't really matter to me at the moment. I was too swelled up in happiness of having won the music room.

"What is all this stuff?" Hikaru asked as he and his brother examined the equipment on the "stage".

"Instruments, microphones, amplifiers, stands for the instruments...," I explained, pointing to each object. "There's not much to it."

"I guess," Kaoru replied. "Oh, by the way, what are you wearing?"

The twins gestured to the custom uniform my dad had sent in this morning.

"Oh, my father designed some new uniforms for my friends and me. I thought the frilly, powder-puff, yellow dresses would be too much of a culture shock for them," I answered, looking down at my personal uniform. I wore black knee-high socks and all-black Converse high-tops. My skirt that resembled a kilt, which was about two and a half inches above my knees, was a dark violet similar to the boys' tie. My blouse was white and I wore a black, blazer with a golden Ouran insignia on the breast, and I let it stay unbuttoned. I also had on the official Ouran Academy tie and wore it loosely so it hung low as opposed to wearing it up at my collar.

"And you didn't opt for a uniform of your own, Antonio?" Kyoya asked, turning to my brother. Antonio was sitting on the sofa with one leg crossed over the other and both his arms reached across the back of the seat.

Antonio puffed in sarcasm. "I'm the newest member of the Host Club, part of a band, and have an Italian accent. I really don't _need_ to stand out any more."

"Will we be meeting your friends today?" Haruhi asked, sitting on the edge of the platform that was my sorry excuse for a stage.

"Sì, they'll be coming any second now," I replied, smiling. "I'm sure you'll like them."

"What's up, sluts?" I heard Snow shout as she burst through the doors with her sister.

"Metafiction is in the house!" Rayne finished, shouting as well.

I sighed. "Dio mio...perché?" I looked over at the twins, who were wearing their uniform as well. They wore their skirts as high as possible, but instead of socks they wore tights underneath. They're shoes were similar to black ballet shoes, and they only wore the blouse, which had the Ouran crest stitched onto it. Their blouses were unbuttoned at the top, but their cleavage was hidden by lavender tank-tops they wore underneath.

The Hosts that were present – aside from the Cool-Type, who didn't give them much thought – froze and stared in confusion as this strange pair of twins scanned the room. They laid their eyes on Kyoya and smirked at each other. I felt my blood run cold, because whenever they look at each other like that, it's _never_ good.

They skipped over to Kyoya, who still hadn't notice them due to his eyes being focused on his laptop.

"Look, sis," Rayne said, slamming down Kyoya's laptop. "It's the _boy-toy_."

The sisters laughed as Kyoya glared up at them.

"Miss us from class?" Snow asked, smirking at him.

"Oh no," I groaned. "They aren't?" I turned to Kyoya and offered him a look of pity.

"Unfortunately, they are," he muttered, pushing up his glasses. "Class will never be peaceful again."

"You didn't tell me he had dark hair, Kitty Cat," Rayne giggled, picking Kyoya's glasses off his face. She forcefully cupped his chin and raised it to look into his eyes. Kyoya glared up at her, not wanting to be ungentlemanly and push her away. "He's pretty hot. If it wasn't for the glasses and the boring personality, I'd definitely fu-"

"Rayne!" I shouted, cutting her off from what embarrassing thing she was about to say.

"Oh, I was just joking, you're too sensitive," Rayne's voice trailed off as she saw Mori-senpai from the corner of her eye, which caused her to instantly shut up and stare.

I sighed. "Everyone, meet Rayne and Snow - my bass player and rhythm guitarist as well as back-up vocalists. They're twins," I explained, motioning towards them.

"Yeah," Snow smiled. "We're second year. Same class with Tamaki and Kyoya."

"Have you all already gotten acquainted?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately," I heard Kyoya murmur to himself.

The door creaked open, and I saw a familiar face with big green eyes peaking through. "Um…," she asked softly. "Is this the Host Club?"

I smiled brightly and called out. "Come on in, Candy!"

She perked up and ran in, followed closely behind by Teri.

Candy wore her skirt to an appropriate length and wore a long sleeved blouse and a pullover vest with the Ouran emblem on it. Her uniform included black, knee-high socks, and she wore black dress shoes. She was a contrast to her giant friend, Teri, who was so tall, it was hard to keep the skirt at an appropriate length, so she made sure to wear tights underneath and black boots that went up to her knees. She wore the blazer like me, but kept it buttoned and didn't wear the tie.

"So, you must all be part of Miss Rapsodia's band," Tamaki asked, smiling at all the girls.

Teri nodded, and Candy smiled and waved. "Hi! My name's Candice, but everyone calls me Candy! Not just because it sounds like my name, no. I just really like sweets and candy." She cheerfully swayed back and forth on her heels. "I play the keyboard and whatever Cat needs me to play! I know tons of instruments!"

"I'm Teresa," Teri spoke out. "Call me Teri. I play drums."

"And you already know Rayne and Snow," I muttered.

"Is this…" Rayne began, walking up and down the front of the raised platform.

"…Our stage?" Snow finished, looking at it with high eyebrows.

"Unfortunately," I sighed in response.

"What a pile of shit," they said in unison.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. "Cut me some slack; this is the best I could do. I'd like to see you two do better."

"Candy!" I heard Honey-senpai yell as he entered the room. He quickly ran to Candy and they both hugged each other. Although Candy was short, she was still a bit taller than Honey-senpai, if only by an inch or two.

"Honey!" she giggled as the spun around. Mori-senpai stood next to Teri as they both observed their friends with slight smiles on their faces.

"I'm guessing you four are all in the same class?" Tamaki asked with a smile.

Mori and Teri both nodded silently to answer his question, since Honey and Candy were too busy twittering on about the cake that they'll be eating and all the sweets the Host Club has at its disposal.

"Looks like another sweet tooth is joining us," Kaoru laughed as his older twin rested his elbow on his shoulder.

"I bet Kyoya's accounting book is already screaming out in pain," Hikaru added in the same amused tone.

* * *

Before we were all going to perform together, the girls and I decided to spend some time with the Hosts to get better acquainted.

Candy was seated with Honey-senpai as they both scarfed down cakes upon cakes until I was sure both of them were going to explode. Honey introduced her to Usa-chan and she told him about her stuffed animal she left at home – Fleecy – the stuffed Ty Beanie Baby sheep she's had since she was a baby.

"Fleecy-chan should come tomorrow for tea and cake!" I heard Honey-senpai announce gleefully. My lips curved into a smile regarding how he included honorific even for stuffed animals.

Surprisingly, Teri wasn't near Candy. I suppose she knew she was in good hands with both Honey and Mori around. Instead, she was seated with Haruhi. Although she was quiet, I could tell Teri was being more talkative than usual. She and Haruhi had similar things going on. Her mother had died roughly seven years ago, so they were kindred spirits. I don't know how two people can talk about housework with such gravity and interest. I don't care for housework apart from cooking and gardening.

The twins were separated as well; Rayne was with Mori, desperately trying to catch his attention whereas her sister, Snow, was seated with the Hitachiin twins, enjoying conversation and cracking jokes. Snow was a lot less sexual than her sister. She usually just went along with Rayne's manipulative and seductive games just to make her sister happy. I could tell she was much more comfortable being in the twins' company.

Antonio was surrounded by girls, all asking for his life's story. He seemed a little shy around them – I suppose he's still not used to being so close to him. Women have often just obsessed over him from afar; he was never thrown into the center of it.

I had not yet seated with a host, but I knew already who I would choose. From my peripheral vision, I saw Kyoya sitting alone in a far corner of the room focused on his laptop as per usual. Smiling to myself, I tapped his shoulder, and he head whipped around to look at me.

"May I?" I asked, gesturing to the chair.

Kyoya stood from his own chair and pulled out the empty one, motioning his hand toward it. "Of course."

I giggled. "What a gentleman." I held down my skirt at the back with my hands to ensure it wouldn't ride up and show off my underwear as I began to sit. Kyoya tucked in the chair under me and then went back to his own seat across from me.

"So, Kyoya," I began, resting my hand against my fist. "Are you always this popular?" My tone was obviously sarcastic.

Chuckling, the Cool Host responded, "Well, very rarely do I entertain guests. I'm in charge of the finances and such."

"Well, I'll be your regular," I chirped, smiling sweetly at him.

He just smirked in response, which greatly irritated me. Usually that's all it took for boys to be wrapped around my finger. This Ootori boy is going to be more difficult than I had previously expected to snag in my web. But I have to try harder; I _always_ win.

Leaning forward, I rest my breasts on the table, allowing them to perk up and let my cleavage show through the top of my unbuttoned blouse. "So, this is the second year the Host Club has been open, sì?"

I felt a spark of victory when I noticed Kyoya's eyes quickly dart to my chest before returning to my eyes. It seems that men are all the same, no matter how cool they act. I'll make sure to prove this more fully in time.

"Yes, Tamaki and I started it last year, when we entered high school," he answered coolly.

"How cool," I said, absently fiddling with a strand of my hair.

"And your band?"

"This will be our third year together, come November," I smiled proudly. I loved my girls; even though it's only been three years, it's felt like so much longer.

"Well, congratulations."

There was a moment of silence between the two of us. Kyoya typed as I inspected my nails. Kyoya cleared his throat before interrupting the silence.

"So, tomorrow?" he asked, looking up from his laptop at me.

It took me a moment to realize what he was asking, so I stared at him with a cocked up eyebrow in confusion before it dawned on me. "Oh, yes. The ball. I can't believe I almost forgot; I've been looking so forward to it since your call."

The cocky smirk that played his lips in that instant simultaneously annoyed me and attracted me. _He thinks he's so slick, huh?_

"Ah, so you've been very excited for our outing?" he asked, the smirk still lingered on his lips. "It's probably been some time since you've been to a formal event such as this. I hope I'll make it enjoyable for you."

"I'm sure you will," I told him. "How could you not? I'll be escorted by such a cool gentleman. Not many women can brag about that."

"Cat," I heard my brother's voice, so I turned around. "That was my last customer. Want to perform now?"

"Oh, sì!" I said happily. I then turned back to Kyoya. "I'm sorry, but would you excuse me?"

"Go right ahead," he replied, his confident smirk had transformed into a regular smile.

* * *

**Kyoya's Perspective**

* * *

Catarina gathered up her band mates and headed for her makeshift stage. I already saw some boys coming into the room for the performance along with a few girls. Some of our guests also seemed interested in what was going on.

Catarina whispered a few things to the band in which they all nodded in response. Teri-senpai took her seat behind her drum set. Snow – I could tell from her white tips – held a guitar in her hands and her sister reached into a box and pulled out a saxophone. I raised my eyebrow at this. I didn't expect them to include other than basic instruments in their band. After all, Rayne only said she played bass guitar. Candy-senpai, who was introduced as their Jack-Of-All-Trades, held a trumpet. Antonio took his part on the stage with an electric guitar.

Their confident and cool leader, Catarina, stood behind the microphone stand. I could tell it was a cordless one as she pulled it out of the stand. There was a soft buzz from the microphone as it turned on.

"Ciao, ragazzi!" she called out to the audience that had accumulated around the stage. "I'd like to say grazie for coming to our first performance from Music Room #3!"

After the crowd cheered, Antonio strummed his guitar to ensure it was in tune. He gave a nod to the others, who were doing the same on their respective instruments. After everyone was done, Teri did a soft tap with her guitar sticks, setting the rhythm and counting down to the song start.

Teri began beating her drums before Antonio came in with a quick guitar riff. Everyone else then joined in, instrument by instrument. The song seemed very Latin based.

"_Man it's a hot one_," Catarina began singing. Her microphone was placed back in the stand as she sung into it. "_Like seven inches from the midday sun._" A whistle was heard from the audience; from a boy no doubt. "_Well, I hear you whispering the words that melt everyone; but you stay so cool._" She gave a wink, and it seemed that it was directed towards me, but the crowd went wild. Every boy that was in my general area was convinced it was them she winked at.

Removing the microphone from the stand, she jumped off the stage and continued singing while walking through the crowd. "_And if you said this life ain't good enough I would give my world to lift you up._" She walked in my general direction as she sang, although on her way, she did quick dances with some of the boys who swooned at her presence. "_I could change my life to better suit your mood._" She finally stood in front of me and used her free hand that wasn't holding the mic to run her finger slowly under my tie. I held my breath in my throat as she sang, "_Cause you're so smooth,_" and winked at me a second time before turning around to return to the stage. The crowd roared at her performance; some of the Host Club's customers were even squealing about it, twittering on about how she was singing to me because I was the Cool Type. The girls seemed to enjoy the idea of relationships between the band and the club, so this arrangement had even more potential than I initially thought. I made a mental note to ask if the girls would wish to host at the club in their down-time.

After Catarina sang a chorus and another verse, Antonio began to play a guitar solo, making the girls swoon at the intensity of which he played. Catarina and Rayne danced together on the stage since neither of them were singing or playing, making the men in the audience whistle, including the Hitachiin twins.

Walking back to the mic stand, Catarina sang her chorus again. "_And it's just like the ocean under the moon. It's the same as the emotion that I get from you. You got the kind of lovin' that be so smooth, yeah. Give me your heart. Make it real; or else forget about it._" She continued to sing the last lyric as Antonio played another solo until the music faded out and the sun ended.

"They certainly are professional performers," I heard Tamaki say as he stood next to me. "They know how to put on a show."

The crowd was cheering as the band mates bowed. I saw the beaming face on Catarina that I had never seen before and smiled. "Yes, they are quite the entertainers," I added.

"I bet men would line up for miles if Catarina were a host," he continued, smiling at the girls. "All of the members have those personalities that would make them wonderful hosts."

"Yes," I agreed, adjusting my glasses. "Candy – the cutesy type. Teri – the quiet, shy type. Rayne and Snow – the seductive types. And Catarina –"

"She's quite the hard type to pin," Tamaki cut me off. I merely nodded and watched as the band dissolved from the stage. "She's not a princess. She's not a cool type. She's not mischievous, or strong and silent. She's not even a natural or a rock star."

"She's just Catarina."

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding us," Rayne laughed.

"Us? Hosts?" Snow snorted, her and her sister having giggling fits at our suggestion.

"You all have such potential, though," Tamaki pouted.

"Grazie, Tamaki," Catarina began. "But we're happy just being Metafiction. That on its own is like having our own Host Club."

"Yeah," the twin sisters chorused. "We always hang out with fans and stuff. It's already like hosting."

So it looked like that was a swing and a miss. Regardless, it seems the presence of the band is doing the exact opposite of what we initially thought it would. It seems to be drawing in customers and intriguing them. Not to mention we have a very popular new host.

Tomorrow is the ball. It will be my opportunity to charm Catarina. She has great merit for me to gain, and I'm not going to let her get the better of me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Constructive reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, I plan on doing a karaoke chapter in the future, and it'd be nice to start getting some suggestions for songs for that chapter as soon as possible!**

_Song used in this chapter: Smooth by Santana feat. Rob Thomas._


	6. To the Nines

**I forgot to do so last chapter, but I would like to thank Rose in the Permafrost, Kayla-Sam7621, Muzic-iz-Life for their positive reviews! It really keeps me motivated!**

**If you read my other stories, you'll know that I've started another year of University, so updates might be delayed.**

* * *

**Catarina's Perspective**

* * *

The girls and I had skipped school today. They were helping me pick out a dress to wear for Kyoya's ball that I'll be going to this evening. I've been getting a lot of suggestions from the girls.

"You should get something pink and pretty," Candy giggled.

"Maybe something darker and conservative," Teri suggested. "Like longer sleeves or a high collar."

"No, no, no!" the twins scolded the other two girls in unison.

"You two don't get it do you?" Snow asked, sighing. "_Kyoya_ is taking her."

"Yeah?" Teri rolled her eyes. "So?"

"She's gotta wear something sexy to get him to fall in love with her!" Rayne said loudly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

My face was buried into one of my hands and I shook my head. Maybe I should've just asked my dad to send me one at random instead of having to deal with this.

"Why does Catty want to do that?" Candy asked confused.

"Oh, come on!" Rayne groaned.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"She _likes_ him!" the Clark sisters finished together.

I don't.

Kyoya _is_ handsome. And he's smart. And almost completely my type. But I'm doing this for my own reasons, and that's to win this battle of wits. If he thinks he's going to be sweeping me off my feet, he's got another thing coming. I'm going to seduce him well before he has the chance to. All this to prove that all men are the same, no matter how smooth and suave they act. They all end up falling victim to their sexual desires. Kyoya Ootori is no exception. It just irritates me that he thinks that just because all the girls at school cream over him, that I'd be just as easy to get to succumb to his charms.

But to make this look believable, even my friends and my own brother can't be aware of my plans. So I have to act the part.

Forcing a blush, I muttered, "Guys, stop it…"

"Aww," Candy squealed. "Catty has a crush!"

Well, Candy was easy to fool. Ever since I mentioned Kyoya, the twins have been convinced of our hidden desires for each other. Teri minds her own business, so she'll go with what is being said.

Dress after dress that I tried on, I would always get words of excitement and approval, but none of them I liked. Until I tried on a deep purple dress.

It was halter, so the straps went around my neck. The cut was a deep-v, exposing a lot of cleavage. The dress skirt was tightly fit, hugging my curves until where it stopped at my ankles. There was a long slit down the side to allow me to walk properly. The material was satin, so the colour of the fabric changed depending on the way the light hit it.

"Pretty!" Candy squealed in joy.

"Perfect!" the twins exclaimed.

"Too much cleavage," Teri muttered. She was kind of an old soul. Very conservative. I respected her opinions, but I had to agree with the twins and Candy.

The tailor that was present quickly made notes of adjustments, telling me that by the time I finish showering and getting ready, it should be done. I thanked him and made my way upstairs. I could hear the footsteps of the girls behind me.

"Kitty Cat," I heard Snow say. "Want to borrow one of our nail polishes? You only have black. It looks tacky."

"But I-"

"We have a plum colour," Rayne added. "It's the same shade of your dress and it's metallic. It'll be perfect."

"I want to do your hair!" Candy cheered, jumping up and down.

"You'll need lipstick too," Teri said softly. "I have one that would look nice."

Even Teri was more inclined to this make-up stuff than I was. I could barely put on eyeliner properly. Ask me about perfume, though. I have a wall full of scents. It's my personal obsession.

"Grazie tutti," I smiled to them.

After my shower, I was abducted by my friends and put in a chair as they all worked on me at once.

The twins worked at a Japanese nail salon back in the States that was owned by their single mother. They were some of the best nail artists in L.A. Snow was the pedicurist and Rayne was the manicurist. So as Snow was hard at work scraping callouses off my feet, Rayne was shaping my nails to all the same size, adding base coat, and the plum-metallic polish.

"Geez, girl," Snow sighed. "When's the last time you had these worked on? I could smooth your callouses with a steel buffer."

"At least her nails are nice and long," Rayne added. "But her cuticles are disasters."

Teri was the expert on facial make-up, having worked in a Mac with her older sister. I appreciated all her hard work; she was an artist. I don't know how she managed to make my skin look so smooth and flawless. It was definitely better having someone else put on the eyeliner and mascara for me without me messing everything up. She even lined my lips and filled it in with that complimenting lipstick she mentioned.

"You're lips are chapped," Teri said softly as she applied the lipstick. "So I chose a moisturizing lip colour."

Finally, Candy was the hair expert. Her adoptive fathers started a famous hair salon in downtown L.A., so she learned everything from them. She added product after product to my hair. She was brushing it out, parting it certain ways, and curling it.

"Your hair is so soft," she said cheerfully. At least one of them had something nice to say about me. "It's good that you're just a towel off kind of girl. Your hair isn't damaged in the slightest like the twins."

"Hey, you try using all this hair-dye and keep your hair healthy!" they snapped at the same time, not taking their eyes off what they were doing.

Snow was now adding the plum polish to my toes as Rayne took acrylic paint and added small designs to the bottom corner of my thumbs. They looked like white flowers. She added a lavender highlight to the petals and white dots surrounding the flower before she put a rhinestone in the center of the flower.

"Close your eyes, Catarina," Teri said softly. I followed her order and felt a brush go over my eyelids. "This light lavender will bring out the darkness of your pretty eyes."

After she was done, she handed me a mirror. "See, I used a light glitter to highlight your brows and nose. Closer to your nose, it's a darker purple, but it gradients out to lavender and a slight glitter." Teri gestured all around my eye area. "Your lips are simple enough. It's a pale palette, so it should go great. Do you like it?"

"Che bella, Teri…," I said in awe, inspecting my face. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I curled your hair," Candy said, smiling behind me. "They're loose, since your hair is so thick and heavy. I didn't want to put too much spray to keep them tight, since it would make you look like a rock."

"No, no," I nodded, turning my head to look at my hair. "E 'perfecto."

"We should get some thanks too, you know," Snow cut in.

"Of course! My feet have never looked so nice, Snow," I smiled. "And I like how simple the design in on my nails, Rayne."

The two beamed at me.

"Grazie mille!" I told them, as I got up to get my dress.

Slipping my dress on, I looked at my collection of perfumes, trying to decide what to wear tonight. I decided on a pomegranate scent; it was one of my favourites. I filled a travallo with the scent and put it in my clutch to join the lipstick Teri gave me.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. There's no way Kyoya will resist me tonight.

* * *

**Kyoya's Perspective**

* * *

Club hours had just ended and I was packing up to leave. "Leaving so early, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. "That's really unlike you."

"He's got a hot date with my sister," Antonio snickered. "Guess he's gotta go home to get spruced up."

"You two are going on a date?" the Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in shock.

"It's not a date," I sighed. "She's my date for the ball my family is attending."

"My sister likes well-dressed men," Antonio told me. "So, if you're still keen on trying to win her over, look sharp."

I rolled my eyes. It's not like I wouldn't have otherwise.

Arriving home, I found that all my clothes were already laid out for me. My black suit, white shirt, black tie, and black shoes. Simple enough. It didn't take me long to get ready.

I heard a rap at my door and shouted permission to enter. I then turned to see my father stepping into my room.

"I see you're presentable," he said coldly, as per usual. "Very good. Your brothers, sister, and I will be heading there now. Pick up your date and make your way to the hall as soon as possible."

"Yes, father."

Without another word, my father left my room. I lifted by wrist to look at my watch and saw that it was 6:32. I better get going to pick up Catarina now.

* * *

I waited in the limo as my driver went towards Catarina's house to escort her to the vehicle. I observed her home. It was very European in design. Not that large, though. Flowers surrounded it. Seemed very typical to me. I heard the click of the door opening and straightened up.

I heard a soft "grazie" as the door opened. Catarina then slid herself into the limo. At first, all I saw were the black heels. They seemed quite big; I hope they didn't make her taller than me. Then I took in all of her. I had gotten used to seeing Catarina be beautiful in just casual wear. On an everyday basis, she didn't even stylize her hair. Now she was dressed to the nines; hair, make-up, and dress. She almost seemed like a different person. But those dark eyes were the same.

"Am I so beautiful it leaves you speechless? " I heard her giggle, cutting me away from my thoughts.

I took her hand and kissed it. "You look stunning."

I expected her to falter. To blush and turn away. Instead she bounced the ball right back.

Catarina leaned over to me and fiddled with my tie. "You're quite handsome yourself," she whispered in my ear. "I love well-dressed men."

_The ball is in your court, Kyoya_, I thought to myself. _She's not the only one who can play this game. You are a Host after all._

I held her waist with one of my hands and brought her close to me. Her eyes widened – probably shocked that I had grabbed her. _Okay. Smooth. Cool. Seductive. You can do this, Kyoya,_ I assured myself mentally as I prepared myself. "I'm going to have a hard time taking my eyes off of you for even a second," I told her as I caressed her side. I felt her get warm under my touch. Her eyes met mine and she quickly glanced away.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Ootori, I would think you were trying to seduce me…," Catarina said with a soft giggle. I noticed her blush, but she made no attempt to squirm away.

I smirked. She was started to falter, ever so slightly. "Maybe I am."

"In that case," she said softly as she began loosening my tie. "How about we skip this party? We can go find a love hotel and you can have your way with me." She gently pressed her lips to my neck as she whispered. "Whadaya say…?"

Caught off-guard by her forwardness, I let go of her and slightly jumped back slightly in embarrassment and shock. Damn it. She always manages to do this. Whenever I think I have the upper hand, she says something that ends up getting me all worked up.

"I…Uh…" I cleared my throat, trying to keep cool.

This situation was foreign to me. Usually, women don't know up from down when I'm around; they're typically easy prey. This one though – Catarina was a kind of woman I've never encountered before. She could take anything I throw at her and bounce it right back. Sure, there may have been a few women who can withstand my advances, but this situation is different. Had it been any other woman, this would be an intense game of tennis; us batting the ball back and forth, neither of us breaking our stride. She would simply not be affected by my charms and would result in me trying harder, this repeating until I get bored. But with Catarina's unfamiliar personality, it's almost as if she spikes the ball into the corner of my court and I'm always just short of hitting it back before it reaches the ground.

A playful smirk appeared on her lips. "Oh, Kyoya. You're as red as a tomato." Catarina laughed at my discomfort as she tightened by tie back up. "I was just teasing you."

_Fifteen-love…_, I growled internally.

* * *

Upon arriving at the ball or dinner – whichever one would prefer to call it – my first order of business was to locate my family to inform them of our arrival. After a bit of weaving through the crowd, Catarina's arm locked in mine, I found our table with my family seated at it.

Noticing us approaching, my father stood up from his chair, as did my brothers. Fuyumi was here also, but her husband wasn't present. She didn't stand from the table, though.

"Ah, Kyoya, here you are," Father said, his voice showing no emotion. "And this lovely, young woman must be your date."

"Buonasera," Catarina said politely. She then cleared her throat. "Oh – scusate – good evening, Ootori-san." She gave a polite bow to my father. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Catarina Rapsodia, and I am a friend of Kyoya's from school."

A small smirk played my father's lips. It's as close as he could give to a smile, although that didn't last for long. "Yes, I've heard of you. Kyoya has mentioned you before."

It didn't take long for my father to bring up family business. Probably gauging to see what benefit our family can have by association with this exotic, Italian girl.

"Well, my father is the owner of Prodigio Designs, as well as the Dolce Vita hotel line and many Italian restaurants," she explained with a dazzling smile. It seemed she had a specific personality to use in formal occasion. Seems reasonable; she can't be her usual self in such situations. "Prodigio Designs sells clothing, jewelry, fragrances, and other accessories."

"Indeed, I am well aware," my father replied, his lips curving up slightly once more. "The ring I bought to propose to my late wife was a Prodigio Original."

"Che bello!" Catarina exclaimed as her eyes lit up. "I'll be sure to tell Papa when I speak with him. He will be so proud to know that an Ootori had chosen his design for an engagement ring!"

"And what of your mother?"

"Mother inherited Isai Robotics from my grandfather when he became old enough to retire," Catarina responded with a confident smile. "I'm sure you've heard of them; their technology has been quite effective in the medical department as of late. I wouldn't be surprised if some of your hospitals already had the exclusive machinery."

"Right you are," Father smirked, giving me a sideways glance before looking back to my date. It was a look I knew all too well. It said _she is of great benefit; use it to our advantage._

As my siblings got acquainted with Catarina, Father and I began to speak to the hosts of the party; close clients of ours. Father discussed with the owner, whereas I was to entertain his only son in conversation. I knew him well; he was a classmate of mine from Ouran Academy.

"I see you've brought Catarina as a date tonight," he said, looking past me to look at her.

I turned my head slightly over my shoulder to glance at her as well before replying, "Yes, that's right."

"Lucky," he sighed dreamily, still staring at her. "I'd love to have asked her myself, but I thought it would be weird since we've never really met. I did attend her first performance, though; it was love at first sight."

_Please,_ I scoffed internally. _Don't be delusional. It must not take much, considering you know little to nothing about her._

"How did you get her to agree to come with you?" he asked anxiously, as if he would be getting some sort of exclusive information to use to his advantage.

"I simply asked her," I replied as I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, the glare it created on my lenses hiding the fact that I rolled my eyes at him. "And she agreed."

"She looks lovely tonight." He seemed to have completely ignored me as he watched Catarina talk with my sister. A blush crept on his cheeks as he observed her. "That dress is impressive."

"Yes; it's certainly bold of her to expose herself that much," I added, looking at Catarina myself. Her hands, as per usual, were moving around in every direction to emphasize her speech. Very Italian of her to do so. "But of course, that's just her personality."

Catarina noticed us looking at her and waved; a large smile was spread across her face. I smirked to myself as my classmate waved back, blushing darker than before. I find it funny of her to play the innocent role while her cleavage is so clearly exposed.

"Well, dinner will be starting soon," he said, tearing his eyes away from Catarina to look at me. "Nice speaking to you, Ootori."

"Pleasure was all mine," I smiled. We parted our ways and I made my way back to the table and sat beside Catarina who was sitting next to Fuyumi.

"So, what were you talking about with that boy?" Catarina asked as I tucked in my chair.

"I should have been using the time to discuss business, but he had a different topic in mind," I explained.

"Oh really? What was that?"

"He couldn't stop talking about you," I told her with a smile. "You've made quite the impression on him."

"Well, I am a pretty captivating person," she smiled, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Not to mention gorgeous."

"Please, stop," I smirked. "Your overflowing ego is a very unattractive trait."

"Oh, Kyoya, can't you see she's kidding?" Fuyumi smiled.

"How is it you can tell when this stranger is joking and not your own brother?" I frowned at my sister.

They both giggled before my sister replied, "Oh, we were just discussing how serious you are, and this in itself is proof of concept. Your jokes are even said in such a serious tone."

I leaned back to allow the servers to place my plate in front of me as I sighed. "If you say so."

"Oh, how delicious looking," Fuyumi exclaimed. "It's Italian, isn't it?"

"Yes," I heard my father speak out. "Goto-san had recently taken a trip to the Mediterranean and fell in love with the culture. He said that much of tonight is based on it."

"How interesting," Fuyumi added. "Catarina, you must feel right at home."

Everyone turned to Catarina who stared at her plate. I could see her forcing a smile as she looked up at all of us. "Uh, sì," she said cheerfully.

I could see it was taking all of her strength to be polite in this regard, so I leaned over and whispered. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded nervously. "Of course, of course," she smiled.

Not wanting to pry further, I straightened myself up again and began to eat.

"This is called the antipasto, is it not?" Fuyumi asked Catarina, who was treading slowly with her food.

"Sì," she smiled. "It literally means _before the meal_."

"Strange that they're serving hors d'ouvres at the table," Akito said as he struggled to pick up the cured meats that adorned the plate.

"These aren't appetisers," Catarina pointed out, reaching over to assist Akito in picking up the food. "This is a course. It indicates the beginning of a meal. It's more of an entrée."

Slowly, Catarina began to eat selective portions of her plate. When asked why she wasn't eating more, she simply said that she was saving room for later.

After the pasta was served – Catarina's expression completely dropped upon putting it in her mouth – there was a between-courses break for dancing, drinking, and the like. Once my family had removed themselves from the table, I asked Catarina what was wrong.

"Scusate, Kyoya," she smiled weakly. "I'm just…picky when it comes to my food."

"But," I raised an eyebrow at her. "This is Italian food."

She scoffed before muttering something to herself.

I decided to change the subject. "I heard that they're having live entertainment."

"Oh, che bello," she smiled. "Live performances always set a better mood."

"Catarina, I'm going to get a drink," I said, motioning towards the open-bar. "Would you like anything?"

"No grazie, Kyoya," she smiled.

I nodded before lifting myself out of the chair. Next to the bar, I saw Goto's son talking to someone, but I paid it little notice. I ordered a soft-drink for myself, and one for Catarina even though she didn't ask for anything.

"How are you enjoying it in Japan?" I heard my classmate ask.

"It's very different," a strong-accented man replied. "I heard through the grape-vine that Catarina Rapsodia was attending this event. Do you happen to know where I can find her?"

"Oh, you know Catarina? Well, Kyoya – that guy over there – brought her with him tonight. Ask him."

I heard "thank you" before I heard footsteps heading towards me. Turning around, I saw the person my classmate was talking to. Dark skinned, hair haired, bright eyed; couldn't possibly be more than a few years older than me.

"Excuse me, are you Kyoya?" he asked. His accent was reminiscent of the Rapsodia twins, but much heavier. He was Italian.

"Yes, may I help you?" I replied with my own question, taking the two drinks into my hand.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but I was told you know where I can find Catarina Rapsodia."

"That would be correct," I eyed him. "Is there something you need of her?"

"She is an old friend," he explained with a smile. "I would just like to say 'ciao'."

"Very well, follow me."

I lead this Italian man through the room over to where Catarina was sitting alone at our table.

"Catarina," I called out as I approached. "There's someone here to see you."

Catarina's face lit up as she turned and saw the man following behind me. "Mateo!"

She sprinted out of her hair and embraced the man – whom I'm assuming to be named _Mateo_ – and they kissed each other's cheeks before speaking rapidly with each other in Italian. If I were a lesser man, those kisses would make me insanely jealous. But I'm a better man than that, so they simply irked me. They continued to talk for a few minutes before I loudly cleared my throat almost to announce that I was still present.

"Oh, scusate," she smiled, and tugged the man closer to me. "Mateo, this is my senpai, Kyoya. Kyoya, this is Mateo, a friend from Italy."

Mateo reached his arm out and smiled. "Salve; come stai?" I reluctantly shook his hand, forcing a smile on my face.

"Hello."

"Mateo is the live performer tonight," Catarina's smile hadn't faltered slightly. "What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yes," I said dully. "Small world."

"Catarina, I'd be honoured if you could join me for a song or two," he smiled at her before kissing her hand. I bit the inside of my cheek at that; it's what I usually do to Catarina in an attempt to flirt.

"Do you think it would be okay, Kyoya?" she asked, turning to me with a huge grin.

I felt like sighing. I couldn't say no to that face. "I don't see why it wouldn't."

"Oh, grazie, Kyoya!" she cheered before hugging me in the same manner she did Mateo, although the kisses were absent.

The two of them disappeared to prepare for their performance and I whipped out my cellphone. Finding Antonio's name, I clicked call and listened to the dial tone and ring.

"_Pronto,_" I heard him answer.

"Antonio, it's Kyoya."

"_Oh, hey Kyoya,_" he said. "_How goes the date?_" His tone was mocking.

"Forget that," I growled. "Listen, who's this Mateo fellow?"

"_Mateo?_" he trailed off. "_Green eyes, dark brown hair, muscular?_"

"Yes, that's the one."

"_Strange of you to bring him up,_" Mateo said softly.

"Answer the question, Antonio."

"_Okay, okay. Sheesh,_" he sighed. "_Mateo's Catarina's ex-boyfriend._"

"Her _what_?"

"_Ex. Boy. Friend,_" he said slowly. "_What's wrong, senpai? Jealous?_"

"Does she still harbour feelings for him?"

"_He's still head over heels in love with her, but Catarina's moved on. I'd expect him to try to win her back, though._"

I groaned loudly and pushed my glasses up my face as I rubbed my eyes. _Only to me this stuff happens…_

"_Looks like you've got some competition,_" I could practically _hear_ Antonio's smirk.

"Shut up, Tony."

"_If it's any consolation, senpai, you're more her type. And besides, it's not like she's going to move out of Japan to be with him,_" he explained. "_You've still got a better chance than him._"

"Thank you for the info, Antonio," I said before closing my phone. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Trouble in paradise!**

**Well, I'm cutting off this chapter right here; if I continued the dinner-party, this will be way too long.**


	7. Complete 360

**Bit of a shorter chapter. I'd like to thank Kayla-Sam7621, Anonymous P, and Arlaeflores for reviewing the last chapter. It's only been less than a day, but I wanted to finish the dinner party up.**

* * *

**Warning! This chapter has slight sexual content.**

* * *

**Kyoya's Perspective**

* * *

My family had taken their seats again; Fuyumi was the only one who took notice to Catarina's absence. I simply told her she'll be back in a bit.

I was in a foul mood. I probably would have made a lot of progress in wooing Catarina if he hadn't entered the picture. Although I was confident in my abilities, she had past experiences with the tall, dark, and handsome foreigner. He got her to fall in love with her before; he knows the inner workings of her mind and exactly what to do and say. I knew I had to work harder, but I'm getting annoyed with all of these obstacles.

Interrupting my thoughts, Mateo appeared on stage and took the mic. "Good evening, everyone. I am your performer this evening – Mateo Sala." Everyone clapped from their seats. "I am happy to announce that a friend of mine will be joining me on stage for the evening – Catarina Rapsodia." Another round of applause came across the hall.

"Catarina is performing?" Fuyumi asked, her smile growing wider.

"Yes, that's what she told me," I replied. "Strange. I didn't think Goto-san would hire rock for this occasion…" I looked at the stage. There were players with their instruments and sheet music. They were all classical instruments; odd.

The group quieted down as the instruments began to play. It was classical. _I suppose Catarina will be joining in later,_ I thought to myself. But I suppose I thought wrong, because Catarina stood on the stage and walked towards the microphone, where she began singing in Italian.

And that's when my jaw hit the floor.

"Wow!" Fuyumi gasped. "I didn't know Catarina sung opera!"

_Neither did I…_

"She's quite good," Yuuichi said quietly, as she finished her part of the song. Mateo then continued, also in Italian.

As much as I hate to admit it, he was good as well. It's to be expected; he _was_ hired as entertainment. When he and Catarina sang together, their vocals really contrasted well. Catarina sang in soprano; Mateo in tenor.

I felt my insides twist when he grabbed a hold of her hand and held it close to his chest. Her smile in response made me want to flip over the table in anger. I've planned too far for everything to blow up in smoke thanks to this idiot.

The song finished off with them singing in union, holding the last word maybe ten seconds. All my anger vanished in those moments as I listened to Catarina; I was just blown away. Here I thought that Catarina was just some girl who liked rock music, and as it turns out she's _classically trained_? Unbelievable.

There was an explosion of applause for the two of them, who held hands and bowed, smiling. Fuyumi clapped feverishly, in contrast to my father and brothers who clapped calmly. I followed their lead and clapped as well, even though it sickened me to applaud that plan-ruining simpleton.

The two of them sang a couple more songs together, all in Italian, before Mateo thanked everyone for welcoming them, and the two dispersed from the stage, hand in hand.

"That girlfriend of yours is quite talented," Fuyumi said cheerfully, snapping me out of my enraged state.

"She's not my girlfriend," I corrected, pushing my glasses up my nose. _And the chances of her becoming mine are becoming slimmer and slimmer…_ I shook that thought out. _No. I'm an Ootori. I'm the product of perfect breeding. This should be child's play._

"Oh, but you two would be so cute together," she pouted. "She's beautiful and has a lovely personality."

"More importantly is her connection to Isai Robotics," my father added with gravity. That's all I needed to hear before I knew my father had his sights set on her.

_Terrific,_ I hissed internally. _Even more pressure to win her over. As if I needed that right now._

"She still hasn't made it back," Fuyumi muttered. "Dinner will be continuing soon. Kyoya, go look for her."

I nodded and lifted myself out of my chair and made my way to the backstage area, asking the band players if they had known where Catarina went off to. One of them told me that Mateo had brought her to his dressing room, and I felt my lips tighten together. I thanked them for the information before heading in that direction.

Who knew what they were doing. A part of me just prayed that they were reminiscing over how she missed Italy, until I realized that could add to his advantage if she was homesick. Now I didn't know what to think. Whatever they were doing, it was not in my favour, since I highly doubt they're sitting there in silence.

I soon found myself walking towards the dressing room. The door was slightly ajar, and as I walked closer, I could hear Mateo speaking in Italian. His voice was low and raspy. I clenched my teeth – I may not know Italian, but it didn't take a genius to figure out he was trying to seduce Catarina.

I turned on my heel and was prepared to start walking away. If she wants to go and have a fling with her ex, she can go ahead and do so. As I was about to start leaving, I heard Catarina's voice – she sounded scared.

I whipped my head back around and peeked in through the crack in the door to see Catarina being pushed against a wall – her hands were being held above her head by Mateo, who was forcibly kissing her. I felt my blood boil as he caressed his hand over her thighs, and then moved his hand to her breasts. She whimpered as he forcefully fondled her. She cried out in Italian – from her tone, begging him to stop – as he slowly released one of her breasts from her dress, slowly bending down to bring his mouth closer to it.

Enraged, I kicked down the door.

* * *

**Catarina's Perspective**

* * *

I never would have come backstage with him if I knew this was going to happen. All I had done was mention that I had to go back to Kyoya, and something in Mateo just snapped. Soon, I found myself being held against a wall.

"Why rush back to that boring Japanese boy when you can spend some time with me?" he whispered seductively in my ear in Italian. "I missed you so much, you know? It's not fair that this random guy gets all your attention. You know how jealous I get."

I whined as he kissed my neck. "Mateo, let go, you're hurting me…"

"Sorry, princess," he continued, using one of his hands to stroke my side. "I just missed you so much. Now that you're here, I can do all the things I've been dreaming of…"

My blood ran cold as he groped my breast hard, and I unwillingly let out a yelp. "Stop, Mateo!" Before I knew it, he had pulled one of my boobs out of my dress and inched towards it, licking his lips. "Mateo, no, please stop!"

I closed my eyes tightly in fear, but instead of what I was scared of, I heard the sound of a door being kicked in, and I was suddenly released from his grasp. Instinctively, I covered my now revealed chest with my hands and opened my eyes to see Kyoya standing in front of me. Mateo was holding his jaw.

"Listen here you scum," Kyoya said coldly, glaring daggers at my ex-boyfriend. "If you know what's best for you, you are going to leave Catarina alone."

Mateo chucked darkly, balling his fists. "What are you going to do about it?"

Almost instantly, Kyoya threw another punch at Mateo, and he fell backwards. Now his nose was bleeding.

"My family commands a police force of 100 officers," Kyoya threatened, rubbing his knuckles. "I can have them called over here in a matter of minutes. I won't need their assistance in beating you to a pulp, but they will charge you for sexual assault and I will personally sue you for every pathetic thing you own."

A part of me was overwhelmed by Kyoya. He was just so…cool.

There was a silence between the two, but I could tell from Mateo's eyes that he was defeated. He couldn't afford any trouble with authorities; his family had dealings with the Mafia and he was already in enough trouble back home.

"Do I make myself clear, Mr. Sala?"

Mateo merely nodded as he wiped away the blood that was pouring out his nose.

"Get out of my sight," Kyoya hissed, making his eyes follow Mateo as he scampered out of the room to ensure he left. Once Mateo's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, he rushed to me and pulled me into his arms. "Catarina, are you okay?"

It took little time for me to bury my face into his chest. "Grazie, Kyoya," I whimpered. "If you didn't come to find me, he would have…"

Kyoya shushed me as he held me closer. This seemed very out of character for him; he must have been really worried. "I'll call someone to escort you to the limo. I'm taking you home."

"But I-"

"No buts, Cat," he said sternly, and he pulled out his cellphone. All I could do was smile at him. Kyoya noticed my grin and raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"I think that's the first time you referred to me by a nickname…," I whispered. "I…like it." Kyoya grinned back at me. This wasn't his usual cocky grin. It was a genuine smile. And I don't think I've ever seen him look so handsome.

* * *

**Kyoya's Perspective**

* * *

Catarina held onto me as I called for an escort. She seemed so fragile… I've never seen her like this before. I was so angry thinking someone would try to do this to her – to touch her in that manner. It disgusted me. Now that she was in my arms, I wanted to make sure no one would ever touch her again.

It seems this is getting much more personal than just gain… I'm developing feelings for Catarina Rapsodia and for some reason, I don't even mind.

"Cat," I said gently to her, liking the way she had smiled before when I called her by this nickname. "The escort is here. He'll take care of you until I get to the limo; I just need to tell my father what happened."

She nodded sadly and let go of me, and followed closely behind the escort. I turned in the opposite direction, back to my table. It seemed they were already working on dessert.

"Kyoya, where have you been?" Fuyumi asked, placing her spoon down.

Father looked upset with me – I didn't care.

"Catarina was sexually assaulted," I explained, causing a gasp to come from my sister. My brothers' looks softened to worry, and my father showed some slight distaste – it could be seen from his thinned lips. "I'd hate to leave, but Catarina is in a wreck. I need to take her home."

My father simply nodded and gave me permission to go. I walked away from the table, but once I was out of the eyesight of the group of guests, I began to sprint to my limo, not wanting to leave Catarina alone for more than I needed to.

The driver stood at the door and opened it for me as I approached. As I slipped into the limo, Catarina embraced me and sat curled up on my lap. I smiled in spite of the situation. She's like a little kitten.

"I called Antonio and told him what happened," she said softly to me, her words being muffled since her face was in my chest. "He's really grateful of you."

I stroked her hair to comfort her. "He really doesn't have to be. I did what any person would have done."

"Kyoya…," she said softly, looking up at me.

"Yes?"

She didn't answer with words; she just gently pressed her lips against mine. I had to admit, I was somewhat shocked. So before I could analyze what was doing on, she pulled away from me. "Thank you for saving me."

I smiled softly at her and cupped her chin with my hand. "You don't need to thank me, Cat," I whispered, before taking this opportunity to repay her kiss with my own.

"Hey, I just gave you that kiss as a thank you," she pouted and crossed her arms. "Don't think you can go about kissing me all willy-nilly."

"Understood," I smiled at her.

She rested her head back on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. It was a…nice feeling. I closed my eyes and stroked her hair as I heard her whimper.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, Catarina?"

"Would you be able to stay the night…? I feel…scared…"

"Of course, Catarina."

She smiled softly before resting against me again. I lifted my phone to my ear, careful not to move her, to call my family. I informed them of Catarina's condition and that I would be spending the night to be sure she was okay. My father seemed to be reluctant about it at first, but he must've had a second thought as he instead told me to spend the entire weekend there if she needs it. I closed my eyes tightly; it seems Father is determined in forcing me to make connections to Catarina.

As I looked down at her, I felt sad. I know this started out as me trying to use her, but now I feel sorry for her. I didn't want to treat her like a tool in furthering my career anymore. I just wanted to protect her and make sure nothing bad happens to her.

I probably wouldn't have become aware of these feelings unless Mateo tried raping her. So I suppose I owe the bastard for that.

* * *

**This one was a bit short; I'm sorry… I just wanted to finish off the "dinner-party" with this segment. As short as this part is, it's really significant to the plot since this is Kyoya's turning point in character. Makes me all warm and fuzzy. Kyoya's so cute. w**

**Oh, there wasn't really any lyrics in this chapter, but the first song Mateo and Catarina sang was Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman's Time To Say Goodbye. Really love that song. ^_^**

**Please review! It makes me swell up with happiness! I can't be Huebird of Happiness if I'm not happy! :C**


	8. Fun and Games

**A big thank you to Kayla-Sam7621, Muzic-iz-Life, the hotpocket hunter, Briony'Tiger'Romain, laughtillyourstomachhurts, Kayla-ChanX, Chibi Tema and AllegroConSpirito (ie, the original author!) for all the positive reviews on the last chapter! I can't express how much I appreciate it. And as usual, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed and shown interest in this fic!**

**This is going to be a lot less serious, in an attempts to lighten up the story after the events of the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kyoya's Perspective**

* * *

As we both entered Catarina's house, she was almost immediately embraced by her twin brother. He spoke to her in hushed tones of Italian, probably to comfort her further in her native tongue. It made me smile seeing Catarina being taken care of by her brother. I knew he could do more for her then I could. Her soft sobs began to completely filter out as he stroked her hair lovingly and continued to speak to her in that beautiful, foreign language.

As I observed, I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I felt something tug at my sleeve. I looked down to see Candy holding a stuffed sheep; her face was almost unrecognizable as the usual cheerful expression had been replaced by one of solemnness.

Without saying anything, she hugged me. I looked down at the small girl and raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's just saying thank you," a soft voice spoke out, and I lifted my head to see Teri leaning against the wall in front of us.

"_Thank you_?" I echoed in confusion.

"For saving her," Candy's gentle voice said shakily. "I would've been heartbroken if anything happened to her…"

"Cat is like our little sister," Teri explained, pushing herself off the wall. "She means the world to us."

Candy nodded in response to her best-friend's statement. "Catty was always there for us…"

"When my dad left home to serve in the military, Cat stayed with me and my sister," the tall girl smiled softly. "Even though she was younger than the both of us, she acted like she was a grandmother. Making sure we always ate our meals and packing us lunches with love."

"Daddy and Papa were always harassed… So a lot of mean people would pick on me too," Candy stated as she clutched her stuffed animal similarly to another small senpai I have. "Catty always stood up for us."

"She has a big heart," I heard two voices chorus, and I turned to see the Clark sisters.

"She was like another part of the family," Rayne said gently, clutching her sister's hand. "Catarina would always help out around the salon."

"And she never asked for payment," Snow continued. "She just wanted to ensure that we were doing well." She smiled warmly. "She's just a…"

"Wonderful person," all four of the girls said in unison.

The twins grabbed one of my hands each. "How can we ever repay you for saving our Kitty Cat?" they harmonized.

"I don't need to be repaid," I told them as I pulled my hands out of theirs. "As long as she's fine – that's all the reward I need."

"_Cute~!_" the twins squealed in delight.

Candy jumped up and down. "That's very nice of you Kyo-chan!" the small girl said, cheerfully. She turned to her friend, who in turn smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Kyoya, they're not bothering you, are they?" I heard Catarina ask, and I turned to see that she had changed clothes, washed off all her make-up, and brushed the curls out of her hair.

"No, we've been having a pleasant conversation," I replied, smiling at her.

"Aww, Kitty Cat!" the twins whined. "Why'd you wash off all your make-up? You looked so pretty!"

_I think she's still beautiful,_ I thought to myself before I was hit in the face with something.

I looked down into my arms to see what I caught, and it was pajamas. I looked up to see Antonio. "What? You're spending the night – you can't sleep in a tux."

"He looks so dashing, though," Rayne snickered.

"Dapper as fuck," her sister added in the same tone.

"Tony, you should take notes!" they finished in unison.

"Thank you, Antonio. I'll call for someone to bring me some extra clothes in the morning," I explained. "Can I stay the weekend? I just want to make sure Catarina is fine."

"_Aww~!_" I heard the twins shriek again.

"I think she could really use the company," Antonio smiled at me.

"Kitty Caaaat," the twins whined, each tugging on one of her arms. "We're starving."

"You two are total bitches," Antonio whipped around to frown at them. "My poor sister was almost raped by her clingy ex-boyfriend and you guys ask her for food as soon as she walks in the door?"

"We waited for her to settle," the harmonized before sticking their tongues out at the Rock Star Host.

"Don't you have a chef? Servants? Maids?" I asked, cocking my eyebrows at them. "I mean, you are living in a mansion."

"We've come from humble beginnings," Teri spoke softly. "So it's kind of weird to have servants."

"It's weird enough living in this big house," Candy added.

"Then…who does the house work?" I asked again.

"Well, Cat's super picky with food," Rayne began, placing a hand on her hip as she spoke.

"So, she does all the cooking," Snow finished, placing her hand on the opposite hip so she reflected her sister.

"And we do the dishes," the chorused.

"I clean the house," Teri said quietly.

"And I do the laundry," Candy smiled.

"What does Antonio do?" I questioned, turning my head to the only male in the house.

"Jack shit," the twins and Catarina said in unison; their voices were hinted with annoyance.

"Hey, I help with the food," he shouted defensively.

"If by _help with food_ you mean _eat everything in sight_," his sister sighed.

"I help you cook and you know it!" he whined back at her.

"Sì, but whenever you help, you snack on the ingredients and I never have enough for dinner."

The two would've begun to bicker had the twins not intervened with a loud "We don't care who helps, someone just make us some damn food!"

"Sì, I'm hungry too," Catarina smiled. "The food at the party was schifoso." I'm guessing that word meant disgusting, seeing as she made a gagging sound shortly after.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked, still holding onto the pajamas that Antonio had thrown at me. "I didn't think so."

"Probably because you've never eaten proper Italian food," she said sadly, looking at me with pity. "Don't worry bambino – I'll feed you right." She patted my cheek.

"See what I told you about her acting like a grandmother?" Teri whispered as Catarina turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

"What do you guys want?" she asked without turning around.

"Not a meal; just a sandwich or something," Antonio called back.

"Oh, so you can ask for food?" the sisters frowned.

"Well…if she's already making it…," Antonio replied bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Antonio, where can I change?" I asked, starting to feel awkward being the only person in formal attire.

"Ah, scusate," he said as he turned. "Here, let me lead you to the guest room."

I followed behind Antonio as he led me through his home. The mansion was very open concept and modern looking; bright colours contrasted with black and white, abstract furniture and art – I was curious what kind of room I would be staying in.

I was led up the stairs, down hallways with a bunch of rooms. As we walked by, Antonio explained who was where. The soft pink door was Candy's room, pastel yellow was Teri's, white was Snow's, sky blue was Rayne's, mint was Antonio's, and lilac was Catarina's. Farthest away from all the bedroom's was another room with a grey door.

"This is the guest bedroom," Antonio said as he turned the silver knob of the door. "It's kind of bland; sorry about that." He opened the door to the room and I was greeted with slate walls, grey wood flooring, a silver-finished bedframe dressed with black bed sheets, and black pleather curtains. The furnishings, such as the dresser and the work desk were white. There was a modern looking black chair waiting in front of the desk.

I smiled at my host, "No, this will be just fine."

"Yeah, you seem like the bland kind of guy," Antonio laughed. He pointed to the direction of another door. "That's your bathroom, by the way. I'll lend you some shampoo and body wash."

"Thank you for your hospitality," I bowed my head.

Antonio waved his hand around unenthusiastically. "Cut it with the Japanese politeness stuff," he said. "We don't care much for it. We'd rather you just be yourself. You can let your hair down here, Kyoya-senpai."

I shook my head. "No, I really am grateful."

"Cut it out," Antonio laughed as he walked towards the door. "Once you get changed, come downstairs. We'll be in the kitchen."

After changing out of my formal attire, I hung it in the guest closet before putting on the pajamas that Antonio had lent me. They were just pajama pants and a t-shirt; I usually prefer wearing a button-up pajama top but this was acceptable. Luckily, the pants had a pocket I could slip my cellphone into.

Making my way back to where the others were, I could start to smell food being cooked. In the dining room, everyone sat at the table as Teri began placing down cutlery and plates. In the center of the table there were already two bowls – one contained a leafy, green salad, the other chopped up tomatoes. There was a cheese and deli platter, crackers, and bread baskets.

"I thought it wasn't going to be big; just a snack," I asked, taken aback by the food that was already on the table.

"To Italians like me and Catarina, this _is_ a snack," Antonio chuckled as he picked from the cheese.

"This is too much food…," I said softly.

"You're funny, Kyo-chan," Candy giggled as she steeped her tea – her stuffed sheep was sitting in the chair beside her.

"We should invite the Whores Club – oh, sorry KyoKyo – I meant the _Host Club_ over for lunch tomorrow or Sunday," Rayne said with a smile.

"Did you just call me KyoKyo?"

"And then we can go to karaoke or something!" Snow added with a cheer, interrupting my question.

"I'm okay with that," Teri said softly as she placed down the glasses on the table.

"Yo, Cat!" Antonio called into the kitchen. "What do you think about inviting the Host Club over for lunch during the weekend and then swinging by karaoke?"

She shouted back something in Italian.

"Okay, Cat's in," he said, smiling. And then he turned to me. "She said Saturday would be better. You've got all of their numbers right?"

I nodded and pulled my phone out of my pocket and began to dial Tamaki's number. There was only one ring before I heard a loud "Mama!" shouted at me.

"Hello, Tamaki…," I groaned, already regretting my decision to call him in the first place.

"How is the party going?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'll explain another day," I said grimly, feeling my lips narrow into a thin line. "Anyway, Catarina and her friends invited the Host Club to lunch at their home tomorrow. Can you call the rest of them and let them know?"

Tamaki let out a squeal of sorts out of joy before answering, "Of course! I'll let them all know right away!"

I told Tamaki the address and he made note of it before hastily retreating in order to inform the rest of the club. After hanging up, I made a call home to ask the servants to prepare a few outfits as well as my toiletries and such that they will bring around in the morning.

Just as I hung up my phone for the second time, Catarina came into the dining room with a large platter of what looked like fried meat and a silver pot with a ladle in it.

"Okay, so," she began as she put the plate and pot down on the table and reached for the bread basket. She pulled a knife out of her apron pocket and started cutting a large bun. "Teri, no cheese."

Teri nodded.

"Candy, extra sauce with cheese."

"Yes please!" she giggled.

"Twins, extra cheese."

"Provolone please," they chorused.

"And Antonio, extra sauce, extra cheese, extra meat."

"You got it," Antonio smiled.

I observed Catarina as she swiftly cut open five buns and began spoon sauce onto them. On top she placed a piece of breaded, fried meat – on one, assumedly Antonio's, there was two – which she covered with more sauce. She closed one bun before handing it to Teri. Placing just one layer of cheese, she handed it to Candy. Then, placing two layers of cheese, she handed two to the twins and the double-everything sandwich to Antonio.

"What would you like, Kyoya?" she asked, looking at me as she started to cut another bun.

"Um," I began, inspecting the platter. "What is it?"

"Breaded chicken breast," Antonio answered, a large bite of food in his mouth. "Covered with tomato sauce."

"I see…," I said quietly. Very…unrefined.

"How about we split one so you can try it?" Catarina asked with a smile.

"Okay," I nodded. I suppose I have to at least be polite.

"Catty, the sauce tastes super good," Candy exclaimed happily after she swallowed her food.

"I'm glad," Catarina replied with a wide grin of her own. "That's the sauce Antonio and I made with our Nonni in September when we were visiting."

"You make your own tomato sauce?" I asked, startled. They have money. Why would they when they can just buy it?

"Sì," Catarina nodded, with a bright smile. "It is tradition."

"Well, when in Rome, I suppose," I muttered to myself as Catarina placed half a sandwich in front of me. It lacked the sophistication I was used to. I could tell that the sauce would just pour out from the openings in the bun if I weren't careful. But I suppose if everyone else would abandon elegance, I might as well.

"Kyoya, if you don't like it, I can make you something else," Catarina said softly. Her tone showed that she was insulted by my apprehension to eat the food she had prepared for me, but she was obviously doing her best to hide it.

"Catarina, it's fine," I said with a smile. "Thank you for making it for me." I picked up the bun and half-heartedly took a bite, fearing the worst.

But I was pleasantly surprised.

It had a very homey feel to it. It was simple but satisfying.

"Do you like it?" Catarina asked as she smiled.

"It's very good," I nodded after swallowing.

"Fresh, good ingredients and simple food," she said, proudly. "You don't need any of that fancy stuff to eat a tasty meal. Try the salads, Kyoya. Everything was grown in the greenhouse in the backyard. The vinegar is homemade as well."

"You are quite the woman, Catarina."

* * *

**Catarina's Perspective**

* * *

Everyone was finished eating; all looked happy and satisfied. That's the best think I could ask for. Even Kyoya's eyes seemed to light up when he ate my food.

"Well, I better start preparing for tomorrow," I said as I pushed my chair back from the table. "Kyoya, you would you like to help me out?"

He seemed slightly off. Seems like he's not used to the whole no-servants thing we have going on here. "Um. Of course," he responded, following me as I walked to the cupboard where I kept all the pasta. Opening the doors, I was greeted with packages upon packages of pasta. Kyoya stared in slight wonder.

Standing on my toes, I reached up in the cupboard and picked out a few different types of pasta and placed them on the counter in front of me. "What should we have, Kyoya? Penne? Fusilli? Oh, how about rigatoni?"

"Isn't it all the same?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me as he inspected the boxes. "I mean, they're all made the same. Why does the shape count?"

I began to laugh, and I heard Antonio and the others snickering as well. "Oh, Kyoya. You have a lot to learn." I turned my head over to look towards my brother. "What do you think fratello?"

"Don't put me on the spot like that, sis," he pouted. "You know it takes me forever to choose a type of pasta."

"I still don't see the point," Kyoya muttered.

I smiled at him. "I guess it's a cultural thing. You just don't understand pasta. But you understand noodles, right? You know soba and udon are different. Oh, noodles! Maybe I should make a noodle dish…," I started to trail off. I crossed my arms, but lifted one of my hands to stroke my chin in thought. "But should I go with spaghetti or capellini? Linguini is good, too. And how could I forget fettuccine! But perhaps-" I heard Kyoya chuckling, and I stopped talking to look up at him. "What?"

"You didn't even notice you starting talking in Italian, did you?" he asked, still smiling from his laughter.

"I did?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock. "Oh, scusate!"

"Catty!" I heard Candy call from across the room. "What about dessert?"

"Oh crap! Dessert!" I shouted. "I won't have enough time to make something from scratch…"

"Why don't we pick something up from Angelo's? You know he has a bakery in Tokyo, right?" Antonio pointed out. "He should still be here on business."

"That's true," I said whipping up my phone and dialing the phone number.

"Pronto," I heard his thick Italian accent.

"Angelo! Thank goodness I caught you!" I spoke to him in Italian.

"Catarina!" he called out happily. "It's been a long time since we spoke! How can I help you?"

"I'm having some of my new Japanese friends over for lunch tomorrow, but I have nothing for dessert!" I told him.

"Is she always this loud?" I heard Kyoya whisper to Antonio.

"It's how we get when we talk to other Italians," my fratello whispered back with a soft chuckle.

"Well, it's a good thing you called me! Want me to whip up something for you?"

"That would be wonderful, Angelo!"

"Sfolgia, some biscotti…," my friend trailed off, probably scribbling down into a notebook. "I've just made some Bigné di San Giuseppe. Would you like some of those?"

"Around this time of year?" I asked, laughing.

"What? My wife was having cravings! You know how angry she gets when she's pregnant!"

"That's alright, Angelo. Save them for your wife. The sfoglia and biscotti should be fine."

"Should I have them delivered around noon then?" he asked me.

"Yes, that would be fine. Thank you again, Angelo. Say hello to Juliana and little Sofia for me, yes?"

"Yes, yes! Thank you for calling! Tell Antonio I said hello!"

"He's right here, want to talk with him?" Angelo quickly said yes and I tossed the phone over to my brother.

"Pronto?" Antonio said into the phone. "Uei, Angelo! How's it going?"

"Well, that takes care of dessert," I smiled.

"So, who's this Angelo guy?" Kyoya asked, somewhat seriously. "He's not another crazy ex-boyfriend who's going to try to rape you is he?"

I laughed at him. "No, Angelo's our cousin."

"No way, _another_ one?" I heard Antonio talk loudly on the phone in Italian. "Lucky guy, always getting some action. Don't blame you. Your wife's _hot_! I'm joking, I'm joking! Calm down!"

"We're really close with him, as you can tell," I smiled, laughing at my brother.

"Kitty Cat!" the twins called out to me.

"We finished the dishes-"

"-so we're going to the living room."

"We'll join you," I smiled at them, and tugged on Kyoya's arm.

* * *

**Kyoya's Perspective**

* * *

I stiffened slightly when Catarina's small hand grabbed a hold of my arm as she pulled me along with her. But then I smiled down at her as she excitedly dragged me to the living room.

"Why'd you bother dragging him along with you?" Snow asked when the two of us entered the living room.

"A boring, all-work-no-play guy like KyoKyo?" Rayne added, setting up some sort of system set up. "He's not into video games."

"I was hoping he'd try it out for me," she smiled, turning back to look at me. She batted her lashes. "Please, Kyoya?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "I suppose I can try. I warn you, I'm not very experienced."

"Well, there's a shocker," the sisters laughed in unison.

"It's super fun, Kyo-chan!" Candy giggled, clutching onto her stuffed lamb.

"What are we playing?" Antonio asked as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the seat.

"Mario Kart," Snow said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh," her sister added in similar tone.

After some pointless discussing on how they would switch and who wouldn't, they began to play. I decided to sit the first round out to see what the game was like. Well, actually, I didn't want to play, but I had to come up with an excuse. Snow, Rayne, Catarina and Antonio were all playing together. It seemed to be a racing game, where your racers were characters from the Super Mario games I've heard a lot about but never played. They all chose their favourites: Antonio chose Koopa, Rayne picked Yoshi, Snow selected Dry Bones, and Catarina took Baby Peach.

They seemed to be taking it very seriously, even though it's just a game.

"You fucking whore!" Catarina shouted at her brother, pushing him over.

"No fair!" he shouted back. "You pushed me!"

"That's what you get for being a bitch!"

"I don't think I should play anymore," I muttered to myself. Teri, who heard me, began to laugh.

"They're pretty hardcore, huh?" Teri asked softly, amusement in her voice.

"At least Catarina's enjoying herself," Candy added, a warm smile tugged at her lips as she held her stuffed animal close to her.

"Fuck!" Rayne screamed as I saw her character get hit by an explosion. "Who threw that? Who fucking threw that?"

"Antonio did!" her sister tattled with a snicker.

"Screen watching slut!" Antonio yelled at Snow.

"You son of a bitch!" Rayne screamed in anger as she tackled Antonio to the ground with her controller in hand and she sat him the duration of the race.

"Rayne, get your fat ass off me!"

"First place, bitches!" Catarina cheered as she crossed the finish line in the midst of all the chaos.

"Fuck!" Rayne and Antonio shouted.

"Those three specifically are pretty into the game," Candy smiled.

"I couldn't tell," I chuckled.

I smiled as the two sets of twins were enjoying their game together – apparently, enjoying the game meant hating each other in the process.

"Maybe she didn't really need me with her to feel better. She seems to be fine," I said softly, smiling in spite of my sadness. I really hoped I could help her. But she doesn't need me.

"No, don't think that," Teri replied. I turned to look at her – her eyes softened and she frowned. "After all the fun and games are over, I'm sure she'll need you again."

"I'll take your word for it."

After a few races, it was time to pass off controllers. Due to their previous decision on how it would work, Antonio got to continue playing, and everyone else had to pass off.

"Here, Kyoya," Catarina smiled, handing me her controller.

"So…How do I play?" I asked, looking down to the foreign peripheral.

"Hold down this button to move forward. This button is to use items. And if you hold this while making a turn, you'll drift making your turn sharper," she explained. She was sitting behind me, wrapping her arms around me and placing her hands atop my own as she pressed her fingers against mine to press the correct buttons.

I felt myself habitually holding my breath in my throat as I usually do when Catarina gets too close to me. My heart was aflutter as well. _Damn it,_ I thought to myself. _Have I really fallen for her?_

"Okay, pick your characters," Antonio said. "Dibs on Koopa!"

Candy speedily selected Toadette and Teri picked Rosalina.

I turned to Catarina, about to ask what to do.

"Just pick whoever you like," she smiled warmly.

I stared at the screen confused.

"How about you play as Bowser, _Shadow King_?" she snickered. I nodded and selected him and was then brought to vehicle selection. It's just a simple racing game. Why are there so many options?

Catarina assisted me in selecting a bike and then the races began. I was awful, no surprise. But I was encouraged by Catarina's cheers and tried my best to catch up to the others despite burning out at the beginning of the race. It seemed the game was very forgiving to the losers and unfair to those in the lead, so I received many items that assisted me in making my way to the top five rankings.

"Yay, Kyoya!" Catarina cheered, bouncing up and clapping. "You can do it!"

I smiled to myself as she continued. My hands finally felt used to the controls and I was able to sneak into second place, right behind Antonio.

"Yay!" Catarina shouted again, hugging me.

Having fun with this group of strange people, I recalled the words Antonio told me earlier.

_We'd rather you just be yourself._

"Kyoya, you're pretty good for a stick in the mud," Rayne slapped me on the back.

"You really _are_ good at everything, huh?" Snow continued with a grin.

They all joked and laughed, enjoying their games. And I was in the midst of it all, enjoying myself despite my usual disposition.

_You can let your hair down here, Kyoya-senpai._

* * *

**Whew. I'm sorry this took so long despite being an un-eventful chapter. I thought it was necessary to start going into how Catarina created bonds with the girls. I also seem to be shoving the Italian down your throats with all of the food rants, so I'll stop XD**

**I hope you enjoyed it! As per usual, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Soul Searching

**As per usual, I'd like to thank Muzic-iz-Life, Kayla-Sam7621, Briony'Tiger'Romain, and Eviline for their reviews since the last update and everyone's continuous support through favourites and follows!**

**This chapter is a little fluffy, but…I like it. :3 Hope you all enjoy it too!**

* * *

**Kyoya's Perspective**

* * *

After a while, everyone got bored of Mario Kart. One of the sisters suggested another game, and while everyone else agreed on it, Catarina recommended that we take a break as she prepared some snacks and such. I watched her walk out of the living room and into the kitchen to get refreshments.

_She is something else._ I smiled to myself. _And she doesn't even realize how amazing she is._

Antonio noticed my smile and gave me a grin. "You know, I've never seen you smile like this before tonight." I merely shrugged at this statement. Glancing over his shoulder to look in the direction of the kitchen, he turned back to me and inched closer. "You really do like my sister, huh?" he whispered, his smug grin still on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed to hide my bashfulness towards the question. His smirk only widened, making me feel uncomfortable. I'm thankful the twins hadn't caught wind of this conversation. Who knows what they would do to me. "You know, you saved her."

"Your point?" I asked, not looking at him.

"You're kind of her knight in shining armour, as lame as that sounds," Antonio said as he continued to grin at me. "If you really do like her, you should tell her."

"I'd rather not ruin the friendship we have by rushing into a confession the night of her almost-rape," I said monotonously as I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket. Anything to distract me from this conversation.

"Hah!" he exclaimed. "You do -" My glare must've been quite impressive, because it managed to shut him up surprisingly quickly. Antonio cleared his throat and began to whisper. "Look, Kyoya-senpai, it goes without saying how much I love my little sister."

"Twin sister," I corrected.

"Yeah, well, I'm a few minutes older," he hissed. "Anyway, I love her. And I want to make sure she finds someone who can take care of her."

I glanced up from my phone to look at Antonio. His smirk had vanished; his lips were thinned and his eyes were focused. I've never seen him look so serious before; he's usually the carefree joker. "So, you want to entrust her to someone who is referred to as _Shadow King_ and _Evil Lord_? Very interesting choice."

Antonio sighed and stood up. "Come with me," he instructed and I followed him out the door to the backyard porch. "Sorry for dragging you out here. But the girls were starting to look at us and we needed some privacy."

I nodded in response so he could continue.

"Now tell me: do you like my sister," he said seriously. "Tell me the truth. The last thing you need is an angry, protective brother on your case."

My eyes met Antonio's serious gaze and I felt my stomach churn from the situation. I opened my mouth to say something, being at a loss for words and closing it again. I looked at the ground to think about what to say. "I…" I sighed. "I'm not sure. To tell you the truth, this started off as a way for the Ootori Group to make connections with Isai Robotics."

I heard a growl come from Antonio's throat and I looked up to see a spiteful glare aimed at me. "You wanted to use my sister to get to our mother's company?"

"That's how it started," I said protectively. "But…after what happened tonight…" I clenched my fist. "After that bastard tried to take advantage of her… I didn't want to be like him anymore. I don't want to use her or take advantage of her. I want to protect her. And I guess I'm falling in love with her, but -"

"Senpai, I don't care what stupid nicknames the Host Club has given you. You saved my sister from rape and who knows what. You've ensured her safe return home and are even staying the weekend to make sure she's okay. I'm extremely grateful to you," Antonio said somberly. He leaned his back against the wall of their house and looked up at the sky as it began to turn purple, stars already peeking out. "If that asshole had done anything to her…" He grinded his teeth and balled his hand into a fist before throwing it behind him to hit the wall. He took a deep breath to regain his composure before he crossed his arms and looked at me. "My point is that even though your past record shows otherwise, you're a nice guy, Kyoya-senpai. And you can provide so many things for my sister – my sister that I love with all my heart and soul. So just know, senpai, that if you want to pursue my sister in a relationship, you have my blessing."

As I was about to respond to Antonio, the screen door slid open and Catarina's head peeked through. "What are you two doing out here?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow up at us.

"Uh, nothing important," Antonio laughed nervously. "You know. Just talking about guy stuff. Soccer, monster trucks, chicks."

Catarina scoffed, obviously not buying it. "Well, when you two manly-men are done with your manly chat, the snacks are ready."

"We'll be right in," Antonio smiled.

She looked between the two of us for a moment. "You…two aren't gay for each other are you?"

I choked on my own saliva at the bluntness and absurdness of her question as Antonio screeched "What? No! You should know I like women, sis! And Kyoya here is a very straight guy."

I sighed at Antonio making the awkward moment an infinite times more awkward. "Tony, just shut up. You're embarrassing yourself," I said as I rubbed the temples of my forehead. I looked up and smiled at Catarina. "I assure you we were just having a discussion. No homosexual desires are present here."

Catarina giggled. "Okay, Kyoya." She smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. "Well, as I said, the snacks are ready when you guys are done talking."

"Thank you, Catarina," I said, bowing my head slightly before it was smacked into an upright position again.

"What did I tell you about that politeness stuff?" Antonio groaned.

I heard another giggle from Catarina before she closed the door and left.

I turned to Antonio and he looked back at me with the serious look he had given me before.

"Take care of her, okay?" he said softly before turning to open the door.

"I will," I replied. "And thank you." I saw Antonio smile before he stepped back into the house.

* * *

"Just Dance?" I asked when I saw the game's title screen. It was flashy and glittery. It seemed like something I wouldn't be interested in; well, considering I'm not interested in video games in general.

"Just Dance _4_," Snow corrected, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, it just came out today," Rayne added, smiling as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"So…," I dragged out, looking at the screen. "What do you do?"

"You _dance_ silly," Candy giggled.

I frowned. "I think I'll pass…"

"Yeah, I'm sitting out of this one too," Teri said, sitting down in the chairs that faced away from the TV so those seated can watch the ones playing. Candy sat down too as both of the sets of twins decided to play together first.

"Hey, let's play this one," Antonio said, selecting a song. He then turned to me and smirked.

_What is this idiot planning…?_ I thought to myself.

The music started, and the game instructed for the dancers to pose. The four of them began replicating the moves given before the lyrics started.

_You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door._

I couldn't help but stare at Catarina as she played. She had a wide smile on her face as she danced the corny and awful choreography the game prompted her with.

_Don't need make-up to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough._

Every time Catarina had to turn to her brother she started giggling because he was making goofy faces as he lip-synced the song as he danced. Her immaculate laugh echoed through the air and I couldn't stop the smile that was tugging at my lips.

_Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you._

Resting my hand on my fist, I continued to watch Catarina having a good time. I was so glad she was happy and enjoying herself after all that happened at the dinner party. I was completely oblivious to everything else going on as my undivided attention was on Catarina's dancing.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell…_

They jumped up and down, throwing their fists up, being connected by their shoulders as the danced all together. "You don't know oh oh!" Antonio sang loudly as they all played, causing the others to laugh. "You don't know you're beautiful!" He snuck a quick glance at me.

Ah. I see now. Why Antonio gave me that look earlier. He wants me to relate the song to Catarina. _Mission accomplished…_ I thought bitterly as I looked at Catarina's radiant smile as she played the game.

But if anyone else had noticed that look, they'd all think we were gay for each other as well…

_If only you saw what I can see you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe…_

"You don't know oh oh!" Antonio sang as he over-exaggerated the dance. "You don't know you're beautiful! Oh oh!"

"That's what makes you beautiful!" Catarina joined in through her giggles.

After the song was over Antonio and the Clark sisters sat down for a break and to drink some water.

"Kyoya, come on, play with me," Catarina smiled at me from across the room.

"No," I said flatly.

"Come on."

"No."

She giggled and walked up to me, grabbing my hands and pulling me out of my chair. "Please?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and batted her eyelashes at me innocently. I internally groaned and grudgingly took the remote from her. "Yay!" she cheered. "I'm going to make you do the goofiest dance!"

"Wonderful…," I sighed, taking my place beside her in front of the television. "I hope you know I'm putting absolutely no effort into this."

"Fine," she laughed as she started the song.

I unenthusiastically clapped to the rhythm as it instructed me to, but Catarina was doing to unnecessary foot movements, occasionally knocking her hip against me in an attempt to make me dance.

_We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I._

"I feel like a moron," I muttered, doing the over-exaggerated dance routine.

"Well, we'll be morons together," Catarina grinned at me. I smiled back down at her.

_A full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy._

I heard the others laugh at my sad attempt at dancing. I really didn't care. I only played for Catarina. I guess next to her, who was going all out, I did look even more ridiculous than if I would actually try. So I'm going to at least do that. It would make her happy, I suppose.

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feelin'. Gotta make you understand._

Catarina's face lit up when I actually attempted the game, and that on its own made everything worth it.

_Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you._

I didn't really feel like an idiot anymore, swinging my arms around and posing like a superhero. It was all for Catarina's amusement. I just wish this dance wasn't as lame as it was.

_Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

One of the dance moves was a kiss, so for Catarina's enjoyment, I blew the kiss towards her, which made her giggle. _I still feel like a complete fool,_ I thought to myself.

"We've known each other for so long. You're heart's been achin' but you're too shy to say it," Catarina sang along with the song as we danced. I glanced at her through the corner of my eye and smiled at her face that was flushed with happiness. I want to humour her a little more.

"Inside we both know what's been going on. We know the game and we're gonna play it," I sang back to her, which just made her eyes light up like fireworks and her smile got so big. I couldn't help but smile wider myself.

"And if you ask me how I'm feelin' don't tell me you're too blind to see," we chorused.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you," she sang as she smiled.

"Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you," I finished, smirking at her amusment.

After I finished the game, I took Catarina's hand and kissed it.

Antonio picked up my drink and inspected it. He sniffed it and took a sip, pondering for a moment. "Did someone spike his drink?"

"I'm not drunk," I sighed as I approached my seat. I forcefully grabbed my drink back from Antonio.

"You sure?" he asked with a sheepish grin. "You were dancing. And singing. And being a corny weirdo. Really… not-Kyoya."

I rolled my eyes and sat down in my seat next to him. "I did it for Catarina's amusement. She needed the cheering up. Besides, it's not like anyone of consequence was here to witness my…" I paused to search for the word. "Ludicrousness."

"Did you at least have fun?" he asked as he popped some snacks into his mouth.

I smiled to myself, thinking back to her beautiful smile and the way her eyes lit up when I started putting energy into the game. "Yes…"

"I think I'm gonna do another one!" Catarina said happily. I turned to look at her and could tell she was getting pumped from the game. Her skin glowed from the light sweat she worked up. The song seemed slower, so it was more of a cool-off for her.

_Show you off. Tonight I wanna show you off. Eh, eh, eh. What you got. A billion could've never bought. Eh, eh, eh._

I gazed at her as she danced the slower movements, smiling that she put such effort into perfecting the movements. You would've thought she knew the dance by the back of her hand, but she was just able to feel the rhythm and flow to it.

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight. I wanna show you all the finer things in life. So just forget about the world, be young tonight. I'm commin' for ya. I'm commin' for ya._

She gestured to me with a shy smile before the music slowed down.

_Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat._

For the pose, she pointed towards me with a grin again.

_Who can make my life complete. It's all about you. When the music makes you move. Baby, do it like you do._

Her movements were so fluid and on point, if it weren't for the controller in her hand, one would've thought she was actually dancing to real choreography. _She's just…,_ I thought to myself. _So beautiful._

How could someone ever want to harm such a pure and beautiful creature? Sure, she acted provocative once in a while, but once you strip down her layers, that's what she is. Pure and beautiful. Exceptional. Perfect.

And soon to be mine.

* * *

**Catarina's Perspective**

* * *

"Whew, what a work-out," I gasped as I sat down in the free seat next to Kyoya. I fanned myself to cool off.

"Water?" Kyoya asked with a smile as he handed me a bottle.

"Grazie, Kyoya," I smiled warmly at him, taking the bottle from him and taking a generous few gulps to refresh myself.

"You're quite the dancer," he said, still smiling at me. "Are you one of those triple threats?"

"Well, I am also a great actress," I smirked to myself.

I'm grateful and all that Kyoya saved me from Mateo, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't completely trust him yet. I want to trust him. He's opened up so much tonight; he can't possibly be working an angle.

But I have to keep my guard up.

I won't fall victim to him. He's a master puppeteer. I'm not going to let him pull my strings and make a performance out of me and then put me up on the shelf when he's done with me. If Kyoya Ootori actually likes me – which the chances are thin – maybe I'll trust him.

But…

How could I not trust those eyes I saw before? When we danced and he put his all in it to make me happy. Even singing back to me. His smile – that handsome, genuine smile – I want to see it again. I want to see all his smiles. He looked like a total goofball just for me. He wouldn't go to those lengths just to toy with me, would he?

"Quite the gifted woman you are," Kyoya broke me from my thoughts. "Any other talents I'm not aware of?" I turned to look at him to see a smile on his face. Not his usual manipulative smirk. A happy smile. It was contagious and caused me to grin back at him.

"I wouldn't call it a talent but," I said softly. "I like photography."

"Photography?" Kyoya echoed. He smiled and cupped my chin. "What a waste. The lens should be focused on this beauty here. Compared to this, everything else isn't worth capturing." His thumb grazed my cheek and jawbone and he looked intently into my eyes. I don't know what it was, but it was something about the way he said it. I blushed. It doesn't have that tone – the _Host tone_ – that I've heard before. A genuine compliment. I smiled shyly at him.

He began to inch closer, eyelids closing slightly, but I pulled away knowing the others would see.

"Everyone can see, Kyoya," I whispered, blushing.

"Shy?" he chuckled. "You seem to be the last girl I'd think would be shy."

"I just think certain things should be in private," I muttered back.

He smiled and I heard another chuckle. "Point taken."

I took notice of the time and announced that I would be turning in for the night. Everyone wished their good nights to me, including Kyoya, who kissed my hand as he usually does. That gesture has become completely associated with the spectacle boy I've grown to love.

Love?

My mind must be playing tricks on me. I better get some rest before I go insane.

Walking into my room, I made my way to the bathroom, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep until I washed myself. Not only from the sweat that built up from dancing but…

In the shower, I took my loofa and scrubbed viciously at my neck. Where Mateo trailed kisses all over me. I scrubbed harder at the thought of him. I wanted to remove his presence from my skin. I started to reimagine the happenings in the dressing room. His hand stroking my side… I scoured my side despite it not coming in direct contact with his touch. The memory was too real…

And then my breasts…when he groped me… I sobbed silently to myself as I attempted to cleanse my body of his touch. Of his assault. If Kyoya hadn't come to my rescue, who knew what other places I would have to scrub violently to get the pain to wash away down the drain…

I shook my head as I rinsed off the soap and shampoo, readying to exit the shower.

I was scared.

I know Mateo isn't here. He can't touch me. He can't hurt me anymore. So why am I so frightened?

The mind is an awful thing. The way it picks and chooses what scenes to replay in your memories. I want to imagine Kyoya's smile; his singing. I want to look up into his onyx eyes and know everything will be fine.

But instead, I'm pinned against a wall staring into green eyes filled with lust. That look of lust frightened me most. That desire looked so severe. He would've done appalling things to satiate that feeling. Awful things. Disgusting things. Immoral things.

I went to bed, burying my face into a pillow. I encouraged myself to think of good things. Flowers, pasta, puppies. I thought of Kyoya and my brother and my friends. Even the Host Club. I thought of music and video games. My nonni, my home back in Italy, my father, my mother. The moon rising against the view of the Mediterranean Sea. The smell of fresh basil. I thought of everything that made me happy.

But it seems that terrible thoughts, no matter how far back you try to push them, will always resurface when you least need them.

* * *

**Kyoya's Perspective**

* * *

I heard my name being whispered and growled menacingly to get whoever it was to leave me alone. Who the hell is trying to wake me up? I swear to god if it's Tamaki…

"Kyoya…," I heard another whimper and realized it was Catarina.

I quickly bolted into a seated position and turned my head to see her standing at my doorway. Her silhouette was slightly illuminated from whatever light source there was in the hallway. "Catarina?" I said softly.

"M-may I come in…?" she whimpered.

I slowly got out of bed and walked towards her. "Catarina, what's wrong?"

She closed the door behind her and then ran into my arms. She buried her face into my chest and sobbed softly, mumbling words that were inaudible. I stroked her hair and cooed to help her calm down. Eventually, her sobbing died down and she took deep breathes until she was able to speak. "I…keep feeling his damn touch…," she whispered sadly. "I can't sleep… I just keep seeing him and feeling him and I…" She started to cry again.

I grinded my teeth together. That fucking bastard. He's not even here and he's hurting her. He's going to pay dearly for this.

"Catarina, is there anything I can do?" I asked solemnly.

"Can I spend the night with you, Kyoya…?"

I held her tighter. "Of course you can."

"Grazie…"

She lay next to me, pressed against my chest. She held onto my shirt tightly as to ensure I wouldn't leave her all alone to her thoughts. She smelled so sweet… Like apples and honey. Resting my head atop hers, I breathed in her scent and held her close. I heard her whimper, and she slightly tossed, throwing her head around as if to wriggle away from him.

"Catarina, don't worry," I said softly. "I'm here. I'll protect you."

She nodded; face still buried into my chest.

Stroking her hair, I let my hand cup around her chin and lifter her head to face me. "Do you want me to try to get the pain to go away?"

"How…?" she whimpered.

I pressed my lips against hers softly. "Just think of my touch instead. Let it cleanse you." I knew exactly what that bastard did to her. The image was burned into my memory. I gently kissed her neck and she cooed softly. "Just pretend like I'm pulling his poison right out of you…" Sucking softly against her neck, I felt her grip on me tighten slightly, and then she released, calming down. My hand grazed her side softly. Slowly, my fingers traced her frame down her side. From the touch, it felt like she was wearing a silk nightgown. My thoughts seemed to be correct, since I started to feel skin as I hand moved down her thigh. I remembered what happened next, and I slowly pulled away my hand and lips and looked down at her. It was dark, so I could barely make out the outline of her face, but I saw her looking back up at me.

"It's okay, Kyoya…," she whispered, taking my hand. "Finish what you started…" She took my hand and placed it on top of her breast. I was thankful for the shroud of darkness to hide my intense blush; judging by how hot my face felt, I must have really been as red as a tomato.

Shyly, I caressed her. I made sure I was gentle.

I heard her giggle softly. "First time getting to second base, huh?"

It figures she would make fun of me… I smiled to myself and kissed her forehead. "It wouldn't be wise to mock the boy who has your breast in his hand…"

She rested her head against my chest again. "Don't try to threaten me, Kyoya," she told me. "It's not going to work. I know you're not that type of man."

"I love you," I blurted out. _Well, that was smooth…_ I internally sighed and kicked myself.

I felt Catarina shift her weight and she sat up. "Kyoya…" Oh no. I really fucked shit up now… "Tell me the truth. Do you _really_ love me?" I heard a click which was followed by the bed-side lamp being turned on. She was kneeling on the side of the bed looking expectantly at me. "Because…I know you don't do anything unless it had merit…So, what merit do I have? You don't really love me do you?" I just stared at her. "It's Isai, isn't it?" she sighed. "I'm such an idiot… I knew and then I gave you the benefit of the doubt and… Ugh." She abruptly got up. "I'm not a puppet, Kyoya." She tried walking away, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Catarina, I don't give a damn about Isai!" I said to her. "That's my father who cares. You want to know what I care about? _You_!"

"Don't lie to me, Kyoya," she said sadly. "I know this is about Isai."

"It started out like that, but-" Catarina kissed her teeth and tried to get out of my grasp. "Catarina, something changed in me tonight." She stopped and turned to look at me. I held her face with both my hands and looked into her eyes, which were starting to tear up. "After that fucking moron almost hurt you… I realized how much you mean to me."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Excuse me for not trusting you just yet."

"Catarina," I said sternly. "I _love_ you."

"I love you, too," she whispered. "But…"

I let go of her. "Catarina, I'll give you all the time you need to think about it. To trust me." She looked up at me. "I never _ever_ want to hurt you. Please understand that."

"You know, I don't share any connection to Isai," she sighed. "My half-brother is the heir. Not me."

"It doesn't matter because I don't _care_ about Isai!" I growled at her, trying to get the message through.

"Sure it does!" he hissed back. "Because you just care about money and getting on your father's good side!"

"I just want _you_, Catarina!" I told her, hanging my head slightly. "I'm sorry you're not ready to trust me. But I love you and I want you. Nothing else."

She looked into my eyes, as if to gauge for any lies. My glasses were off, so they weren't hidden behind glare like they usually were. She could completely see through me at this moment. Every emotion. She'll understand.

Her eyes softened. "I just need some time to think about it."

"Take all the time you need," I told her softly.

"Kyoya…," she began, looking up at me. "Thank you for helping me."

"My pleasure." She snickered and smirked at me. I paused for a moment and then realized what she meant. "No, not like that." I turned away to hide my blush, which could now clearly be seen thanks to the light. "You can still stay here tonight if you want…"

She smiled at me and slid back into the bed after she turned off the lamp. She gently pushed me onto my back and lay her head on my chest and laid her body off to the side of me. "Buonanotte, Kyoya."

"Good night, Catarina."

* * *

**Aah~ Kyoya, I want to hug you X3 I bet he'd be a giant dork if he really were in love…**

**But yeah, fluffy fluff. So, now the two of them are on the same page in what's going on. **

**This chapter originally didn't have the Just Dance part, but the "bedroom scene" for lack of a better name didn't lengthen the story enough. I did my best; the songs are relatable to the story. :) Also, it's super amusing to think of Kyoya dancing to Never Gonna Give You Up.**

**So yeah, in order, the songs were What Makes You Beautiful – One Direction, Never Gonna Give You Up – Rick Astly, and Beauty and a Beat – Justin Beiber. All the songs are actually from the game. (Truthfully, I don't think that I would have listened to these songs – apart from Never Gonna Give You Up – had it not been for this game XD)**

**On a side note, I want Kyoya and Anotnio to become best friends now! X3 **

**As per usual, I love reviews! Makes me super happy!**


End file.
